


【授权翻译】反乌托邦

by Jocelyn_Sixth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyn_Sixth/pseuds/Jocelyn_Sixth
Summary: 29岁的德拉科·卢修斯·阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福，是纳西莎·马尔福的弱点，卢修斯·马尔福一生想要抹去的污点，和女英雄——赫敏·格兰杰的前夫。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：Rizzle  
> 翻译：Jocelyn/樱桃果酒
> 
> 来自Rizzle大人
> 
> A note regarding fic translation
> 
> Some of my stuff has been translated into other languages. I believe a quick Google search might lead you to a translated version. If you are seeking permission to translate my fanfic into another language, you have it. The only thing I ask is that you provide the original fanfic author's name (i.e. me), and link your work back to this site. Please also PM or email me with a link to the translated work, so I may pass it on to others who are looking for it.
> 
> 一个关于翻译的提示
> 
> 我的一些作品已经被翻译成了一些其他的语言。我相信你们在谷歌上搜索一下就能够找到翻译版本了。如果你在寻求我的许可的话，那么我现在可以告诉你，你已经拥有了将它们翻译成其他语言的权利。但我唯一要求你需要做的就是你要提供原作者的名字（就是我），然后把你的网址贴回这里。希望你能够通过PM或者邮件将你翻译作品的网址发给我，这样我才可以将它传阅给其他需要阅读的人。

我的名字是德拉科·卢修斯·阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福。我今年二十九岁，刚刚离婚，在四个月前曾经是古灵阁的部门主任。我是我母亲的弱点，我父亲人生中渴望抹去的污点。

我就是一个金加隆管理机器，身边永远围绕着富裕的人，但同时也因一段不耻的过往而被迫与外界隔绝。

金子都是冷冰冰的。

古灵阁的妖精很清楚这一点。他们对圆顶的气候有一个说法。宽泛地说，它的意思是“冷舒适”。金子就是那样的。你可以狂热地追求它，但在困境中你不能吃它，不能喝它，更不能用它来生火。

你把金子放在自己的肌肤上，过一阵子它会被你的体温所感染，但却不能温热你的身体，黄金只不过是一堆漂亮的金属，除非有人欣赏它，戴上它，把它做成礼物，这才能赋予它价值和意义。

但显而易见，金子可以用来救命。

而他们所要求的可笑的赎金是我身上金子数目的十倍。

我很怀疑，考虑到马尔福如今命运的现状，一些对于我们家族严重的误解是促成这种现状的主要原因。但这也很有趣，因为如果我的体重是他们选择的测量单位的话，那么你可以认为他们正在在这里很好地喂养我。

但他们没有。我在这里快要饿死了，这句话并没有一点夸张的成分。

我感觉自己就快要营养不良了。甚至是在一个如同细胞一般的极小移动范围内行走，都会让我喘不过气来。不过当所有的事情都说完了，我身上需要十倍消耗速度的物质就不剩多少了。

他们也曾带我走出过这间屋子几次，而现在丢给了我一袋蒸馏水。我第一次觉得自己病了，除了刺骨的寒冷之外我全身上下没有其他的感受。

接着，我的牙齿却开始不停地打颤，最后我不得不痛苦地咬住了我的下唇，而我身体的每一个关节都感觉好像被滚烫的烙铁撬开了。于是他们认为我最终很有可能因为发热而死。

也许是那袋蒸馏水有问题，我想。

上个星期，我的脑海里突然冒出了一种奇思妙想，虽然当时我和现在一样清醒。很显然，他们并没有看到我从桌子上抓起一卷羊皮纸和一支笔，因为当他们把我带回了我的牢房的时候，我把它们藏在了我湿透的衬衫下。

我不知道我该怎么处理这些东西，直到我发现了一块松动的石头，就躺在我的牢房角落里一个小型的铁栅栏下面。

这里有一个地方可以隐藏我的卷轴。

然后一个更加大胆的想法诞生了。

我会开始写作。至于写些什么，我也不知道。

但是，当我把笔尖放在羊皮纸上的时候，这些字母就会自觉地开始互相碰撞，直到它们变成永久的痕迹。我承认自己是一个很出色的健谈者，在需要的时候还算是一名过得去的演说家，但我绝对不是那种会写日记的人。

而我不愿意在最幸福快乐的时候和他人分享自己的感受，即便是对赫敏，尤其是对我自己。

但我已经没有什么好失去的了，带着每日对于赎金的期盼，我明白我很快就会被杀死。于是我将自己完全沉浸于写作之中。我知道这听起来很荒唐，但没有关系，因为我很清楚自己正在做些什么。

我只记录一些最近发生的事件，毕竟我不是很想回忆我在霍格沃茨上学的那段日子。就别扯那么远了，我会感激你的。

我猜现在大概是晚上十点，因为楼上有一个报时的挂钟。

我惊奇地发现每过一个小时，时钟报时的时候我都会莫名地兴奋起来。我尝试着去计算时钟发出的声响，但有的时候我总会不小心漏掉一个“叮”或者一个“咚”，那样我又要再浪费六十分钟去等待下一个正确的时刻了。

赫敏有一次告诉我，我有一点强迫症，就像麻瓜们所说的那样。没关系，反正不会给我的生活带来很大的影响。对于精确度永远是过分地追求，她曾经对我说我这个样子有些“可爱”。

我的这种强迫症竟然会让她感觉可爱？我想这也许是由于她和罗纳德·韦斯莱做了太久的朋友的原因，而我恰恰觉得他就是一个智障。

在这破地方里一直待着确实没有什么求生的欲望。当我不写东西的时候，我就会开始计数，计算在我身边的一切。

比如当被堵塞的水槽被雨水填满所发出的声响，在闪电和打雷之前的几秒钟就会滴水而出现的滴答声。我数着我移动的脚步。我数着我身上的伤口。我数着我在黑暗中屏住呼吸的时间，接着模糊的影像就会在我的眼皮后面绽放而开。计数安慰着我，使我对一种混乱的状态拥有了最基本的控制感。

这里漆黑一片。我所能拥有的唯一光亮是从门缝下渗透进来的几缕灯笼光，或者是当月亮女神心情不错的时候所赏赐的柔和月光。那扇门没有锁。布满润滑油的金属渐渐滑出了螺栓。这很熟悉，同时也很骇人。

我不由自主地蜷缩起双脚，匆忙地将羽毛笔和羊皮纸藏在了松动的石头后面。

对于他们什么时候回来我竟然毫无准备，这让我感觉糟糕透顶。我没有时间让自己足够坚强起来去抵御他们即将带给我的痛苦折磨，我也没有办法发挥我那仅存的几丝智慧。好吧，这不是真的。

除了这几个月被关在这座小房子里的无谓时间，我一无所有。但是时间是一个很调皮的家伙。快乐的记忆回忆起来就会显得无比短暂，而痛苦的记忆则漫长到让时光近乎停滞。

三个绑匪中体形最为壮硕的那位走进了屋子里。我知道他叫菲兹，即便他们三个人已经竭尽全力避免互相称呼对方的姓名。

我在这里已经待了足够久了，见证了他们一两次说漏嘴的时刻。菲兹喜欢小刀，即便他自己的拳头都有一个茶壶那么大。他完全能够一拳打在我的脑袋上，我想我的脑浆会直接穿过右耳道飞溅出来的。

不过幸运的是，今天他并没有带来他的匕首在我的身上做实验。

“给你带了个礼物，马尔福。”他阴森地笑了。

食物。是食物吗？拜托，一定要是食物。

他朝我的脚下扔过来一个用斗篷包裹起来的长条形物体。这包裹忽然间呻.吟了一声。

好吧，不是食物。

“好好享受，”菲兹低声咕哝道。但他是那样的肮脏、下流。接着，他的脸上流露出了令我担忧的愉悦神情，“前提是你还可以的话。”

我伸手撩起了斗篷想确定他们究竟给我带了什么，即便我现在心中已经有了答案。我感觉我的心脏仿佛就要扭曲、变形、爆破，在悲痛中枯萎凋零但很快又在我的胸腔中再度跳动复苏。

我认得那斗篷，认得那头发，我对此了解得不能够再了解了。我也认得当我拉开斗篷之后，显露出来的她脸颊上那柔软熟悉的肌肤。

自从我被抓来这里后，我竭尽全力不去想关于赫敏的任何事。思念她就如同想念一块鲜美多汁的牛排，这简直太煎熬了。而我腹中的饥饿感就如同一台疯狂的真空吸尘机，迫使我不得不在地面上痛苦的蜷缩翻滚着。

虽然在我心脏周围的那种疼痛并不是由于饥饿而起的，但你也可以将它看做为一种饥饿。因为当你的眼睛注视着你所爱之人的时候，一样可以感受到饥饿致死的滋味。

“嗨。”赫敏最终还是坐了起来，开口道。她揉了揉自己的额头，在那儿我能够清楚地看见一条裂开的伤口。她的神情告诉我，她迫切地想要让我知道她为什么会出现在这里的原因，但我认为当我们对视的那一刹那，我的心脏已经快要被她双眼之中流露出来的情绪榨干了。

我甚至都不能绞尽脑汁想出一个愚蠢的问题。我只是愣住了。也许是菲兹的刚刚那一记打在我头上的重拳让我破损的脑袋产生了幻觉，我才会相信我真的看见了她。

“你好，”我带着试探的意味嘶哑着喉咙说道。我担心我发出的一丁点细微声响都会把眼前这幻境给震碎，我在心底里默默地计着数，也许她在我数到十的时候就会消失不见。

六、七……

“我拿了一条白面包还有一些腌制火腿在我的口袋里。他们让我留着它了。”

这可不是每一天都能听到的好消息，但我已经没有多余的力气去思考这件事符不符合现实逻辑了。我只是点头。

她有些踉踉跄跄地站了起来，显然是由于他们撞了他好几下的缘故。她弯下了腰伸向了她鼓鼓囊囊的裤腿，接着抽出来一小条捆扎好的包裹，它大概只有一个拳头那么大。她将它放在了自己的手掌心，全神贯注地轻轻晃动着它。这个包裹继而展开延伸，以至于她不得不用两只手来捧住它。

我抽出了一条新鲜的面包以及用干净的塑料膜包装好的肉片。食物的味道就犹如浸泡在热巧克力中、在啤酒花里翻滚着的天堂一般美妙。

但考虑到我的极度饥饿状态，我唯一能做的就是静静地盯着她看。

她把食物用衣服包裹好，飞速地塞在房间的黑暗角落里，在那里那些绑匪是看不清的。他们唯一能看见的只是一团潮湿的污渍。

“我很抱歉我花了这么长时间。”她说。

我虚弱至极，但她投入我的怀抱之中我仍然竭尽全力地站着。她细细密密的吻接着布满了我的脸庞，爱抚席卷了我身上每一处她能够碰到的地方，然后她抓住了我的肩膀轻轻地摇晃着我。

但这全程，我的手臂都一直木讷地垂在身体的另一侧，纹丝不动。

“看在梅林的份上，你为什么不抱着我？”

我眨了眨眼。毕竟她几个月前曾让我做出过一个承诺。

“我现在可以触碰你了吗？”我干涩地问道。

她的表情显得有些哭笑不得。“是的，亲爱的，你可以再次碰我了。”

我领着我们走到房间角落处的一堆肮脏的毯子前，接着我们紧紧地拥抱着对方，她将她的脑袋埋在了我的脖子里低声啜泣着。我上一次哭的时候是在霍格沃茨的那场战役，那时我就发誓我不会再哭泣了。

但这并不是我第一次打破这个誓言。我那么用力的搂住她，眼泪滑入了她发丝间的缝隙。虽然我知道这样做也许会让她感到疼痛。

******

赫敏认为自己哭够了。的确，她已经将德拉科那件破衬衫的前面完全打湿了。她来这里是因为一个特别的原因，但绝对不是为了对他哭闹撒娇。

他睡着了。

她花了些时间温柔地检查了一遍他身上的伤痕，然而这么做又招惹来了另一阵泪水。他现在全身肮脏不堪、憔悴不已，瘀伤布满了他身上的每一寸肌肤。她花了几分钟看着他的胸膛缓慢地起伏，想以此来让自己冷静下来。

等他苏醒过来之后，她决定她会尝试着让他再多吃点东西的。但希望它们不会再被他呕吐出来。

她经过训练的本能开始占了上风。她开始仔细搜寻着囚房里的每一个角落，尽管她知道如果自己能够发现缺口的话，德拉科好几个星期前就自己逃脱了。她迅速将耳朵贴在木门上，门外的沉寂告诉她那几个看守已经走远了。现在已经很晚了，而不管怎么说，他们都经历了事故频发的一天。

她为了检查得更加仔细，于是来到了窗边，窗外那如画作一般静谧的夜景是德拉科无论如何也够不着的。在灰黑色的石头下一道银白色显得格外醒目，她跪了下来，朝那个方向摸索着，惊讶的发现那道银白色的光亮实际上是一支藏在松动石头后面的钢笔笔尖。赫敏把手探了进去，竟然还发现了一卷羊皮纸。

她缓缓展开了卷轴，但对于上面的内容还是没忍住皱了皱眉头。

德拉科的笔迹从来没有像这样狂草缭乱过。也许这就是他生理和心理状态恶化的证明，他用这种方式书写，就如同他拼命地想从之前写下的每一个句子中逃离一般。

她所看到的内容，是关于他们近来生活的回忆，其中包括了一些值得珍藏的时刻和其他杂乱无章的记录。

无论如何，她都不能很快地进入梦乡。于是赫敏决定将羊皮纸调整了一下角度，借着窗外明亮的月光，心中带着几丝愧疚地开始阅读起来。

第一章完


	2. Chapter 2

『当你一个人走进书店里的时候永远都不会感到孤单。为什么？如果你和我一起去书店的话，准备好我可能会失踪半天。』

我被跟踪了。一开始我还不是很确信，但直到我迂回走进丽痕书店，然后突然之间对书店深处儿童区里的一本图画书来了兴趣的时候，我才坚定了这一猜测。

我想我本可以走进这条街里随便一个什么建筑物里面，但我知道它必须得是书店。当我还是一个小孩的时候，我母亲告诉我，如果我在对角巷走丢的时候，这里是我唯一的去处。

纳西莎说，尽管这个世界上每天都会发生一些坏事，但它们绝对不会跟着你走进书店里。我记得当时我对此深信不疑，甚至还真的以为有什么“坏”东西在书店门口等着我。

翻开了一本印刷得五颜六色，讲述了一个吞皮鞋的大气炉故事的厚重书本，我忍不住瞥了一眼跟踪我的人。

他就站在杂志专栏的面前，伸手拿出了一份《女巫周报》。但当我看见封面上的图片是赫敏时，我感到肚子里的肠子仿佛打了一个纠缠的死结。那是上一周在我父母家中举办的巫师年度商务宴会的时候照的照片。

但显然这张照片……是在花园事件发生之前拍的。

那天早晨，我打开我衣柜的门，几缕在那天晚上我们躺过的地面上掉落的栀子花的香气朝我扑面而来。这股香气一直萦绕着那天晚上我所穿的袍子，而我还没有送它去清洗，所以如今它们还挂在我衣橱的木门上。

这香气引起了我一连串的生理反应。悔恨宛如排山倒海的痛苦朝我袭来，但它并不是耻辱的痛苦，它是别的——是一种愧疚。

我早晨离开家的时候思绪就已经飘到九霄云外去了，我本该注意到的。那个迹象实在是太明显了，然而栀子花的香气显然分散了我的注意力。

他是个中等体型的家伙，有着压根让人提不起看第二眼欲望的路人长相。我也曾经被一些好奇鬼、疯子、爱慕者和那些企图伤害我的人尾随过，但这个男人的真实目的在那时仍然是个谜。他似乎十分满足于在一个舒适的距离内跟踪我。

又一个窥探癖，我想。真让人扫兴，的确，但他毕竟没犯法。

“铜屁屁先生，”一个稚嫩地声音说道，接着我膝盖边上的裤子别人轻轻地拽了一下。

我低下头瞧见了一个黑发小男孩，约莫三四岁的样子。他的手里抱着一本和我手中差不多的书，正用霸道的目光打量着我手中的那个版本。

“给我好吗？铜屁屁先生！”他指着那本书说。

我将它递给了他，思索着为什么他仍然揪着我的裤子不放。于是我朝后退了一步，可让我不悦的是，他还是没有立刻松开手。紧接着他的母亲出现了，正如所有的母亲那样，看到自己的小孩在商店里打扰了别人时，她正准备微笑着冲我道歉。

本该如此，但她认出了我。

我曾经见过她的儿子，尽管那时候詹姆斯·波特只有几个月大，而那个时候他的母亲的性情也足够宽容大量。如今时过境迁了。我看着小詹姆笨拙地把自己绊倒了，然后连滚带爬地躲在他的母亲身后，开始翻看他的《铜屁屁先生奇遇记》。

“噢，是你啊。”金妮·韦斯莱说“你”这个单词的时候的神情，就好像在说“无药可救的传染病”一样。

“你好，韦斯莱。”我偏过头，看向了她如今硕大的腹部。“看来你们家里又该迎来新的祝贺了。”但当我说完最后一个单词的时候我就开始后悔了。我一般只会在谈论到一些刺耳或者空洞无聊的话题时才会有这种感受，该死，我也不知道为什么。

“你还敢在这里露脸，我真该佩服你的胆量。”她咬牙切齿地说。

她的目光在商店里转来转去，当她看到经理正在检查什么东西时，她不由得眯起了眼睛。他们俩都不应该太担心的。毕竟那是一个工作日，而除了他之外几乎没有其他人会出现在那儿。

“至少上一次我来这里的时候，”我冷静地回答道，“丽痕书店是对公众开放的。”

“那么他们真应该将像你这种人看作是例外。你对赫敏做的事情是……是……简直是不可饶恕！在你怀疑她是不是说漏嘴之前告诉你吧，她可没有。我哥哥还抱怨她怎么离开舞会之前不说一声，当我第二天去问她为什么的时候，我看到那些沾染在她裙子上的东西！只不过就一盏茶的功夫，她已经扑到我的怀里大哭。你怎么可以这样，马尔福？你难道还没有做够吗？”

我知道这终于要来了，尽管我原本设想的是来自于罗纳德·韦斯莱或者哈利·波特的暴力攻击，而不是一顿来自身怀六甲的金妮的激昂训诫。她或许是愤怒到了极点，竟然大腹便便地顶撞了我。接着，她急忙向后倒退了一步，不幸的是她的儿子挡在了路中间，而她在无意间撞到了他，这使得他整个人飞向了书架。

我一步上前，在书架朝小男孩倒下来之前稳住了它和金妮。她满脸通红地站直了身子之后，嫌恶地甩开了我的手。

“你还好吗？”我冷淡地问道。

她瞪了我一眼，微微张开了嘴，但很快又合上了，然后她伸出了手紧紧捂住了他儿子的两个耳朵，对我吼道，“好的要死，马尔福。”

那个小男孩极力摆脱了她的束缚，打开了他手中的书本对她说，“妈妈，快看！铜屁屁先生吃了一个皮鞋！”

“如果我这辈子都再也见不到你的话，这可就太快了点。”金妮继续朝我喷火，“如果你还敢给赫敏写信的话，我很快就会知晓，而我相信到那时你会恨不得自己从来没这么做过。走吧詹姆，我们该去结账了。”

“我可以把两本都买回去吗？”他紧紧搂着怀里的书说道。

“不可以，只能买一本，亲爱的。”

他的下唇轻微地颤动了一下，但他很快地关上了那通向眼泪的阀门，于是他一滴泪水都没有流下。小詹姆，他比他这个年龄的孩子要成熟许多。如果是四岁时候的我，我一定会大发雷霆直到把书店的房顶都掀翻，然后带着所有的书回家，外加一支佛洛林的冰淇淋。

我冲他微笑了一下，很难忍住这种冲动不是吗？

“再见，詹姆。真希望能够再次见到你。”

金妮因为我和她儿子说话的举动而黑下脸来。那个小男孩不明白为什么自己的母亲会这么生气，不过他知道他该听她的话。

“拜拜。”他严肃地说道，同时还摇了摇他那肉呼呼的小手指。

我一直盯着他们，直到他们带着自己的棕色纸袋离开了商店。然后，似乎就在一瞬间，我忽的想起来了自己为什么要走进丽痕书店。

啊，这就对了。

我将我的注意力重新放在杂志专栏上，丝毫不意外地，那个人已经离开了。我开始怀疑这一切是不是都只是我的想象而已。我的助理——芙洛米娜，经常说我在工作时注意力极度涣散。自从我……离婚到现在，真的已经有一年了吗？

也许我高估了自己的重要性还有影响力，才会幻想某个人在跟踪我？

我离开了书店，在大街上轻快地行走着，古灵阁就在我的前方若隐若现，同时显得有些灰暗阴沉。当我快要到达银行那扇镀金的大门时候，我又一次认出了那个男人。

他就站在我前方不远处的地方，慢悠悠地踱着步，双手插在口袋里。我目睹他转向了小巷的拐角处。我想我的午饭时间已经到了而我的时间表上还有一个重要会议，但是好奇心在此时显然一如既往地，占据了上风。

我从来就不会吸取教训。

我跟踪着他（并自以为我没有被他发觉）来到了小巷的中央。他却忽然在那儿停了下来，转过头坏笑着看着我。

“任弗洛先生让我替他向您问好。”那个男人说道，紧接着他的同伙们一个一个地从墙缝中蹦了出来。

我真该在那时狠狠地踢自己一下，不过他们既然来了，这种麻烦事也不用劳烦我自己动手了。

我飞速地拿出了魔杖，毕竟我既不傻也不缺乏经验。不过，一对八的局势同样一点儿也不乐观。我发现我自己念出了一些我从来没想过会再一次用到的咒语，而最让我惊讶的是，它们之间没有一个咒语是有效的。

看来那些黑魔法，在这种时候已经不剩一丁点儿的作用了。

现实生活中有那么多糟糕的事情可以冲着我来，非得这一件事不可吗？

我原本可以在两腮侧蓄起浓密的胡须，或者看着我的发际线渐渐衰退直到它们彻底消失在镜像之中。但是，我却失去了我那操控黑魔法的能力。据我所知，我父亲念出的咒语在今天依旧和十二年前一样具有攻击性。

最终，一记精准的咒语将我击倒在地面上。在那之后，我唯一需要考虑的问题就是——一个人究竟需要被踹多少次才能完全昏迷。

当这一切都结束了之后，我想我完全成为了一个“数字人”。

因为当我才数到第六脚的时候，眼角边的光亮就已经消失不见了。

第二章完


	3. Chapter 3

『在马尔福庄园的后花园里，我总是能够找到我父亲的祖母留下来的珍宝。花香馥郁，色泽艳丽的花朵。你伸手采上一朵，它的香味能够弥留好几个小时。』

“你喝醉了。”我的父亲厌恶地看着我说道。

我们在年度商会的舞会上，而今年的舞会由卢修斯在马尔福庄园举办。自从我十八岁之后，我已经不住在那儿了。因此，我感觉自己也不过只是个宾客罢了。

“卢修斯，随他吧。”

“他喝得太多了，纳西莎！你看看他，你是不是存心想让我们难堪？”

我手中正握着细长的香槟杯畅饮着白兰地。这简直是无礼到了极点，我想已经足够让我母亲产生心肌梗塞了。我父亲方才提出的疑问让我踌躇了半晌，于是我开始小口小口地啜饮着。

我不由自主地朝他挑了挑眉，而我不得不承认当他同样冲着我挑眉的时候，那模样显得相当滑稽。毕竟，我这毛病也是从他那儿遗传过来的。

“我怀疑我是否可以比你更让这个家族蒙羞。”

卢修斯惊讶地倒吸一口凉气，而我母亲的脸色瞬间煞白。整个平静的夜晚都因这个瞬间而沸腾起来。

“你这个忘恩负义的混帐，”他咬牙切齿地说，“你怎么敢这么说？”

我用张狂的笑容再一次激怒了他。“你怎么敢？我不明白为什么我们其中的任何一个人居然有胆子在公共场合露面。你怎么忍受得了？”我问他，“说句实话，你难道不懂人们正在用什么样的眼神看着我们吗？我们都是被鄙视的人。”或许是为了更清楚地验证我的想法，我朝第一个认出我的人举起了酒杯。

纳威·隆巴顿，他可真是不幸。

“你好，隆巴顿！今晚真是美妙，不是吗？”

起初，他的神情看上去有些警惕。这没什么好大惊小怪的，毕竟我过去十年都没和他说过一个单词。接着他沉下脸来，转向了另一位客人继续交谈着。我于是朝我父亲投去一个尖酸刻薄的微笑。

卢修斯朝前走了一步，他那几乎就要腾起青烟的愤怒笼罩着我。我的身材还算高挑，但是我父亲在他年轻气盛的时候比我都还要高出半个头。因此他的气势更为逼人。

“你必须停止这种丢人的行为。我来到这儿来是为了推广我们的企业，不是为了让你在这毫无意义地撒野！”

“是你的商业企业，父亲，不是我的。”我将杯中的酒一饮而尽，并不知道这是我的第五十杯还是第六十杯了。炽热的酒精在我的唇边流连了片刻，这很奇怪，任何一种强烈的刺痛确实能够减缓你在其他方面的痛楚。

“不像你，我有真正的工作，我靠工作养活我自己。”

如果不是一位侍酒中途打断了我们，我想事情的走向会变得更糟。我无视了他打算提供给我一个法式沙发的邀请，而是从他手中的银质托盘中又拿了一杯白兰地。就当我为自己再满上一杯之前，我的父亲抓住了我的手臂。

“你喝得够多了。”

为了回应他，我的目光环顾了整个宴会大堂。直到我发现我的前妻正和罗纳德·韦斯莱畅快地交谈着，那混蛋一直是那种喋喋不休的人。这也许是因为他在一个连角落的鞋盒里都塞满了兄弟姐妹的家庭中长大。

他正朝着赫敏的方向靠过去，借此机会来窥探她深深的乳.沟。我可不能怪他，真的，毕竟她今晚穿得就像一个在倒翻巷站街拉客的妓.女。我很好奇他们究竟在谈论些什么，她的表情看上去相当的严肃认真，而他则看起来想拼命集中自己的注意力。

我发觉他的目光不是盯着她的胸看，就是一直在大厅周围游走。

“完全没有。”我斟满了酒杯，对我父亲咕哝道。

我真想上前去羞辱那个不值一提、满脸雀斑、昏昏欲睡的白痴。我想用我的双手掐住他那苍白的，布满雀斑的脖子，直到他完全断气为止。我认为他人生中的大部分时刻，表现得就好像他是因为一个意外才不得不被生出来似的。噢，或者说，一个司空见惯的意外。

韦斯莱，还有他那差劲的品性。的确，如果你一直像一根愚蠢的水泥柱子一样的话，和周围的每一个人搞好关系也并非难事。毕竟水泥柱子才不会冒犯别人呢，不是吗？他们只不过就是站在一旁罢了。他们只是摆设。而无聊和和蔼可亲不应该被混为一谈。

赫敏是值得其他更有挑战性的人的，看在梅林的份上，她的智慧完全配得上这一点。

我的母亲伸出了她那苍白纤细的手臂，抓住了我的衣袖，对我说，“德拉科，别理他们了。我甚至都不觉得那姑娘会参加今晚的舞会。她明明都清楚地说过她不会再和你多说一句话，而你如果非得强求她，就得出岔子了。”

出岔子！噢，梅林保佑我不会真的闹出什么事来。我不过曾经是个食死徒，是伏地魔最忠心的一位支持者的儿子罢了。我只不过是间接地导致了邓布利多和西弗勒斯·斯内普的死亡，然后被卷入了一场几乎让我丧命的战争，与我的同学们敌对，并且眼睁睁地看着我曾经的好友活活被烧死罢了。

不过，是的，我们还是不要惹出什么岔子来吸引周围人的注意力为妙。

“她有名字，母亲。”

“而且不再是‘马尔福’了。这才是关键，对吗孩子？”我的父亲挑衅道。

我已经二十七岁了，但他仍旧固执地称我为“孩子”。我用我的工资养活我的家人，把庄园让给我的父母，而只把伦敦的一间小别墅留给了自己。

“孩子”，他竟然还这么叫我。

当我看见罗纳德·色眯眯·韦斯莱离开了，转而去找那些个魔法部里满脑肥肠的官员讲话的时候，我的心跳骤然加速。赫敏现在正独自一人留在那儿。她不会停留太久的。毕竟她是那样的招人怜爱，所以很快就有有其他的人邀请她进入下一场交谈。

我于是决定走上前去。

“失陪一下，”我将手中的玻璃杯递给了我的母亲，说道。

正如我父亲机智地指明的那样，我醉的不轻。并且看起来我还能撑着不倒下去继续前行，简直是个奇迹。一脚在前，一脚在后，我告诉我自己，我们走着瞧，德拉科。

噢，很好。她终于注意到了我的存在。我竟然能在这么短的时间内将她脸上那愉悦的神情抹去，这真是令人惊讶。她该死的以为我想要做什么？她既然决定参加一个由我父母主办的舞会，那她当然就知道我会出现在这里。该死，她一定也很渴望见到我。

“你好，德拉科，”她生硬地说道，“你还好吗？”她甚至都不敢抬头看我。我们真的在六个月之前结婚了吗？

“我想和你谈谈。”我不假思索地脱口而出。

某个蓝头发的中年女人隔着宴会大厅喊她的名字，她回头对那个女人微微一笑，挥了挥手示意她。赫敏或许看起来有点儿紧张，但是只要她一开口，她的口气就强硬得像块钢板一样，“你还没有闹够？”

“私下谈。”我补充道。

“我不觉得这是个好主意。”

“也许吧，”我附和道，“但我就是想这么做，所以没什么差别。拜托？”

她的表情柔和了些许，尽管只维持了数秒。我知道我现在闻起来跟酒窖差不多，“你到底打算喝多少才够？”

“还没有醉到能够忽略你穿得像个倒翻巷的妓.女一样。难道我们的离婚财产分割到你的那份都不够你买一件像样的衣服，所以你才穿得比从前的一半还少，出来晃悠吗？”我的目光在她那隐藏在白色丝绸高腰袍子下的胸部上游走着，“我想我最好再给你点金加隆，起码让你还能有件衣服蔽体。”

噢，这真糟糕。我能够听到这些伤人的话语从我的嘴巴里说出来，虽然我心底的一部分甚至都不敢相信我真的说了这样的话。可另一部分，就是想把韦斯莱的胳膊卸下来然后狠狠抽死他的那一部分，却鼓动着我这么做。

赫敏看起来当然不廉价。就算是她穿着那些用麻瓜钞票缝起来的衣服，看起来也不可能廉价。实际上她那晚美极了，我时常后悔我从来没有对她说过一句由衷的赞美的话语。对我而言，赞美和亲昵的话就如同纹身一般，如果我说了一句出去，我就再也收不回来了。

当我真的这么做了的时候，我想那一定是我欠你的。

她的脸颊顿时烧的通红。我本该感到愧疚才对，因为我这满心嫉妒的话语让她有了些自觉。但我一点儿也不，我就喜欢看她被我伤害。

“你简直是不可理喻。”

我察觉到一场暴风雨正在朝我逼近，所以我打算先从乌云罩顶之中脱身而出。“你让他碰你了，不是吗？”

“什么？”

“我说韦斯莱。你居然该死地在我父母的家里公然地挽着他的胳膊，你们两个甚至都懒得花时间弄清楚自己到底在什么场合，是不是？还是说他压根就没有那种耐心？”我倾过身子，窥视她低领口下的风光这种活儿我干得绝对比韦斯莱要好，“要是我没记错，我最近都工作得挺晚的，所以你才……”

我真是一个傻瓜。我知道我自掘的地洞正飞快地变成一条巨大的裂痕，但我似乎就是停不下来。我原本以为她会伸手甩我一巴掌。但我们都不再是孩子了，即便我表现得和一个小孩无异。她深吸了好几口气以让自己冷静下来，然后用那尖锐冰冷的语气说道：

“你今晚不对劲，”她告诉我，“而且你显然醉的不轻，所以我打算体谅你一下，就当你刚刚说的那番话并不是认真的。不过我不认为你，或者其他的什么人，有权利控诉我不忠。”

我阴沉沉地闭嘴了。我真想要一个时间转换器，我想回到过去，将那些黑暗的时光统统漂白。我想钻进她的脑袋里，将那些该死的记忆一忘皆空——那些让她决定不再爱我的记忆。

我本来可以将内心所想全盘托出的，但是心中那想要争论的冲动占据了上风。我就像一列和城堡捆绑在了一起的霍格沃茨特快。当比赛最终结束，我全盘皆输之后，只剩下罗纳德·韦斯莱那张得意忘形的脸，他手中还举着一个牌子，上面写着“哈！”。

“那你现在到底有没有在和韦斯莱交往？”我质问她，毕竟我从来就不是一个善罢甘休的人。

赫敏忍不住翻了个白眼。“我和罗恩之间什么都没有！我来这里陪他不过是公事公办。如果你不相信我的话，你大可以去问哈利。况且即使我们之间真的有些什么，也跟你一点关系都没有，不是吗？”

暴风雨终于降临了，我很诧异她竟然容忍了我的荒唐的行为如此之久。她正准备转身离去，但我在这之前抓住了她的胳膊，阻止了她。

“等等。”

“别，”她说道。她胳膊内侧在我的掌中是如此的温暖柔软，“我可不值得你这么做。”

我却顺着她的胳膊滑下了手掌，接着紧握住了她的手心，没等她来得及反抗就拉起她往外走。我们逃离了那个高雅的、金碧辉煌的大堂，就像我们逃离我们新婚之夜那个灯火通明的大厅一样。我很好奇她是否也回忆起了这段时光。

显然，我太了解我从前的家了。我领着她穿越了一条灯光昏暗，但也撞不到任何来往宾客的，适合偷情的走廊，我们从旁边的入口进入了后花园。突然，我几乎是迟钝而愚蠢地才意识到——我们又一次独处了。

这会正是夏天。微风在适当的时刻改变了方向，我们被那一堵长长的砖墙窒息的星茉莉的气味包围着。一种温和的、温暖的、含糖的芳香从四百年的黑金银花树篱中升起。我们继续穿过一个在棋盘上开花的草本花园，略过了罕见的、开花的石灰桃、柠檬罗勒和四种薰衣草。

栀子花丛环绕的小花园中央有一棵低矮的树木，我将她拽到那棵树的阴影之下。我记得小时候每当我犯错的时候，我总会跑到这儿来躲避我的保姆，为此我还挨了不少责骂。这些愉快的童年记忆在今夜显得有些格格不入，但是这些香气闻起来却和我童年时代的一模一样。

“这太疯狂了。”她低吟了一句。

我一面在心底里暗自同意，一面把手从她的腰际抚上了她的胳膊，埋进了她那浓密美丽的卷发之中。我接着用手捧住她的后脑勺，将她的嘴唇抬向了我的，“就凭韦斯莱今晚打量你的样子，我就能把他生吞活剥。”

她轻轻地推开了我，接着露出了尴尬的神情，“倒不如说是你花钱找人把他给生吞活剥了吧。”

我没忍住笑出了声。这个女人是这样地了解我。我想或许当我们在霍格沃茨第一次碰面的时候，她就已经很了解我了。每个人都只看到了我表象的名声和财富，只有赫敏看到了一个瘦小不安、永远不知该如何处理他家族重负的小男孩。

而某种意义上，我今天和当年那个小男孩并没有很大的区别。

我吻了她。她唇瓣上那轻柔的颤栗穿.过我的身体，似乎正在缓缓地从嘴唇传向我的腹部。我揉了揉她的盆骨，得到了她轻柔的惊叹。接着我离开了她的唇角，顺着她那纤细的、芳香萦绕的项颈，一面吮吸一面轻咬着吻了下去。

相比起其他的宾客，她的装扮朴素得有些惊人。大部分的女人都会选择佩戴珠宝首饰，毕竟这到底还是社会商业精英们的集会，而炫富则变成了最要紧的事。不过我由衷地为她的简朴感到高兴，因为这样就没有什么项链或者耳环来挡我嘴巴的路。

突然间，她抽开了身子。“我不能这么做，我们必须停下来。”

“为什么？”我颤抖着干涩的嗓音问道，但同时也没有停下手中那爱抚她后背的动作。

“因为这是在你离婚之后发生的！你不该在离婚协议上签了字又跑来花园里和我接吻。我们必须做个了断。”紧接着，又是一阵更为细微、几乎茫然的声音，“这意味着我们必须停止伤害对方，就像从前那样……”

“好吧。如果离婚成了问题的话那你就再嫁给我。”

她瞪了我一眼，伸手打了下我的胳膊，“你怎么敢让我嫁给你？”

“是再，”我贴着她的唇瓣提醒她，“再一次嫁给我。”

趁着她还没发出更为愤怒的声音前，我再一次攫获了她的嘴唇。但是这一次，是那种她喜欢从我这儿得到的吻——温柔、挑逗、仅是唇瓣相蹭，我的舌尖试探性地触碰又不断抽离，之后才轮到对于某处或某种感觉彻彻底底地探寻。

这凑效了。我真好奇如果是我们还在学校、相互厌恶的时候，我这样吻她，会发生什么事儿。事情的发展会奔向全然不同的方向吗？邓布利多还会活着吗？要是仅仅用一个吻可以改变一切，我想这可真是犯规，但两年前一个吻的确改变了这一切。

至少对我来说，的确如此。

“马尔福……”不记得是在我第四次还是第五次尝试着抽离的时候，她轻轻地喘着气说道。令人高兴的是，她一直尝试着跟随着我嘴唇的每一个动作，这看起来有点儿像是我主导了这一切，因为她已经变得和我一样沉醉了。

“你打算对我做些什么？”

现在，我想要告诉她。

我伸手拉下了她身上的紧身衣，轻轻地婆娑着她那小小的、柔软的、裸露在外的胸部。虽然赫敏·格兰杰身上的每一寸肌肤我都已经看过了，但她那靠在树干上双眼紧闭着的羞赧模样，依然令我着迷。她的神情看上去无比的愧疚与罪恶，然而，伤感的是，“不用了，谢谢。”这句话在我记忆中从来就不是什么好东西。

她尝试着再一次拉起自己的裙子，可我已经将自己的双手抵在她那柔软的胸部上，轻轻地揉搓着。我的动作显得有些笨手笨脚，毕竟我已经醉得快要不省人事。我本该闭上我的双眼的，因为我害怕自己再一次睁开它时，会发生什么无法挽回的错误。

“我必须回去了。罗恩一定会担心我去了哪里……”

一瞬间气氛凝固住了。我一个字也说不出来，我感到自己好像无法呼吸。接着，一种陌生的、易碎的情绪占据了我的心房。我盯着她，在那个星光灿烂的花园中，纯洁的白色裹着她的部分躯体，而她正带着惊恐的黑眼睛望着我。有那么一刻，我的整个身体都变得无比僵硬，充满仇恨。不只是因为韦斯莱，而是因为赫敏和如今的这一切。

“德拉科？”我感觉得到她的手掌放在了我的脸颊上，“你感觉不舒服吗？”

是的，不仅如此，我还感觉想吐。

在我应该感受得到的所有情感中，完全的兽性占有欲不应该是其中之一。有那么多东西从我被身边夺走了。我的身份被剥夺了，没有人一个人留下来了，我的父母没有，牧师也没有赦免我，甚至连赫敏都选择离我而去。当我把她的身体转过来的时候，我很冷酷地把将压进了之前贴在她背上的那棵树。我撕开她裙子的后摆，扯开她的腰，把细小的金属眼孔丢进了漆黑的夜晚中。

“你觉得你现在在做什么！”她的声音听起来有些嘶哑。

我没有停下来。相反的，我变得愈加张狂。她用手掌撑着树，以免身体被树皮划伤。我一手抱着她，另一只手撩起她那层半透明的长袍。再一次，我想起了我们的婚礼，她让我帮她整理她的结婚礼服，这样它就不会在门上被抓住了……

当我伸向她的私密处时，她怔住了。然而几乎在同一时间，我手上的动作也停滞了下来。

“德拉科·马尔福？”她质问道，“你是完完全全地疯了吗？”

我的，我静默着冲着这个夜晚嘶吼，她是我的！她是那么地好，如果我周围的一切都是该死的一团糟，那么这个世界打算怎么对我？它竟然将她从我身边夺走了。

而我一定会把她拿回来的。

下一秒，她却从我手臂的禁锢中挣脱出来，用手肘狠狠地捅了我的肋骨，然后再用力扇了我一巴掌。“你这个愚蠢的、烂醉的混蛋！我向上帝发誓，马尔福。现在离我远点，不然我一定将你打得半身不遂！”说完她用她的魔杖抵住了我的下巴。

如果她知道我的感受有多么绝望的话，她一定不会选择留下来陪我的，她一定会逃跑的。但赫敏总是认为她能够控制住我，就像她一直以来所坚信的那样。但是曾经作为食死徒的经验告诉我，她不会伤害我的，无论我怎样冒犯她。所以我抓住了她的手腕，接着夺过了她的魔杖，将其抛入了我身后无边无际的黑暗之中。

当我把她推到地上时，她气喘吁吁地发出了愤怒的尖叫声。我们挣扎了一分钟，我躺在上面，而她在我的身体下面疯狂地扭动着。她最终还是停了下来。她的头发被微风从后脑勺处吹了出来，轻轻地拍打在她按在我肩膀上的手背上。

忽然之间我们却都像山脉一样僵住了，当然只有我同时还硬的跟山脉的岩石似的。但不论怎么说，这突如其来的冷静显得无比地诡异。

“所以这就是你全部的计划吗？”她努力地调整着呼吸问道，“说要和我单独谈谈，然后将我丢在地面上，再把我的衣服扯到头部之上？”

我用我的膝盖分开了她的双腿。她的裙子已经完全卷到她腰部的上方了。但这全程她都紧盯着我，“德拉科，你有在听吗？”

我抬起了自己的下身好为自己的双手腾出位置。当我伸手扯下她的内裤时，她表现得既懒散也不抗拒。我接着寻找着自己隐藏在礼服长袍下的西裤，再用手解开了上面的门襟。

“德拉科。”她的声音听起来依旧很坚定。

我抓住了自己的双手，极力去忽视那体内想要挤压和享受的冲动。她本可以大声尖叫，或者用力殴打我，拽扯我的头发，抓伤我的脸庞，或者奋力推开我……还有其他所有当陷入绝望时人们会做出来的事情。

但她没有，她选择了紧紧盯着我的双眼。

她用手顶住了我的脸颊。“我的回答是不。你听见了吗？我不打算和你打架，所以我告诉你——我的回答是不。你别对我做这样的事情，也不要对你自己做这样的事情，因为这样你只会在我那永远不打算原谅你的清单上又添加多一个理由。”

她的这些话语有着弥足珍贵的含义，然而我当时唯一记得的只是——我是那样地靠近她……

我将她的双腿环在我的腰间，她表现得丝毫不抗拒，除了眼里那充满了谴责情绪的神情。它让我不得不停了下来，就在一瞬间，我低头望向了她，“真的不行？”

“不。”她重复道，“不行。我不允许自己被你这样对待。”

白热化的快感减弱了。所有的愤怒、愤怒和嫉妒都随之消失了，只剩下莫大的空虚仍旧环绕在我的心中。恐怖虽然是迟缓的，但同样也是急性的。我用笨拙的动作，试图把她撕破的衣服重新盖在她身上，遮住她裸.露的身躯。

然而最具有讽刺意味的是，此时此刻的我竟然想要保护她不受进一步的伤害。当我意识到自己还躺在她身上时，我立马挪开了身子。

就在一阵慌乱中，她迅速地穿起那已经被拉扯到膝盖的底裤，接着靠回了树干上。她原本美丽的秀发已经失去了原有的光辉。“你知道你不应该这么做的。”她那苍白的脸庞上带着巨大的悲伤。我不能看着她，她也不让我看向别的地方。“你应该赢回你失去的东西，而不是像一个嫉妒的，输不起的人那样把它抢回来。”

这时我除了道歉，还能再说些什么呢？

她站了起来，而我尴尬地想要上前扶她一把，却被她坚决地推开了。赫敏·格兰杰永远是将自己的骄傲像巫师袍一样环在身上的。

“我们的见面到此结束，马尔福。以后你永远也不可能再碰我一下，甚至永远不可能再和我说一个字。”但一滴泪珠成功地从她的眼眶中逃脱了出来，她转过头去试图让自己冷静下来。当她再一次看向我的时候，那种尖锐的眼神再一次回到了她的眼中，“我想我会原谅你的，马尔福，这也许会比想象中的要容易。”

她本可以提起一年前我做的那些让我们婚姻终结的坏事，或者我在那个夜晚对她做的那些事。我不是很确定。

“我很抱歉。”我低声说，那声音听起来就像断头台上的嗖嗖声，正直勾勾朝我俯身冲来。

当我再一次抬起头时，她已经抓起自己的魔杖离开了。我根本没有把那根魔杖丢进那曾经让我反感的灌木丛里。而花园里的花香对我来说，闻起来也不可能再和当年如出一辙了。

第三章完


	4. Chapter 4

『一支好笔可真是一种神奇的东西。因为它永远不会是你的笔。它永远都握在别人手里。它可能是在邮局里栓着的那支笔，它也可能是你买东西签名的时候柜台上摆着的那支。有时候，发现一支完美的笔的讽刺意义就在于，美好的享受往往都是有限的。』

我的羽毛笔用不了了，于是我又尝试着写了一遍，但里面的墨水似乎是所剩无几。我想也许是它的笔尖已经被摔坏了。在我办公的时候，我永远都会随身携带一支好笔，但那天早晨我或许就是不幸地随手抓住了一支被损坏的笔。

我将它甩了甩，接着准备用它签上我的大名，然而效果并不理想。

我看向了赫敏，她将自己的脸庞藏匿在一头需要梳理的乱发之下。而我同样可能需要一把剃须刀。我如今的外表很完美地诠释了我手中那支笔的状态。没墨水、写不出字、还破损。

噢，好吧，我用我的眼神告诉她：我们虽然尝试着离婚，但是总归还是没办法做到。所以我们快点结束这一切然后立马回家吧……

然而我的律师，戴尔，却很不适时地提供了一个替换品。“给您，马尔福先生。请用我的笔吧。”

我带着麻木的心情，低下头来盯着她手中那支金色的麻瓜钢笔，接着用左手接过来后在拇指和食指之间将它转动了一下以稳住它的重量。这就是那一种钢笔。

就是这种笔结束了战争，签订了所谓的和平条约。

“马尔福先生，”戴尔温柔地提醒道，“需要我离开几分钟吗？”

我曾经有过一段十二个月的短暂婚姻。不过，是的，即便再给我延长一分钟对我来说都是莫大的恩赐。

赫敏的那一份文件在进入这个办公室之前就已经早早地签好了，并且还用一个回形针小心翼翼地别着。她神情冷漠地坐在我的对面，而她的身边并没有见证人。我真的不明白为什么我要花钱请一个律师。因为我根本就不值得。

反正我自认自己是不如从前那般有价值了，可我的父亲始终坚持要请一位见证人。乡下的那套房子依然还在我的名下，她没有开口要求关于它的任何一部分。她只是想离开，而谁又能责怪她呢？

我紧紧攥住了钢笔，开始在合同上签字。我的全名可真是有够长的，所以这必须得花上好一段时间。我真希望这段时间能够再长一些，最好是永远，这样我们都能一直停留在这里。但这个愿望显然是不可能实现的。

“好吧，这里还有。”戴尔指着我漏掉的一个空格说道。

“所以，完成了吗？”赫敏问道。她的声音听起来有些尖锐刺耳，而她的双眼布满了鲜红的血丝。

“是的，谢谢您。”戴尔回答道。她们之间的交谈十分畅通无阻，然而我却无法将注意力集中在那之上。

赫敏紧接着站了起来，而我同样也这么做了。我一直以来都还算挺有礼貌的，不过说话对象得挑人。我想有那么一分钟，我们两个就宛如一对瞪大了眼睛的鲻鱼，互相对视着，可眼中的情绪皆是苦痛。

她拿起了桌面上的钱包和文件，率先厉声开口对我说，“祝你好运，马尔福。”

我真想放声大笑。

第四章完


	5. Chapter 5

『惩罚本身就是一种伟大的事物，不是吗？我认为这是一个古老而普遍的观点。比如猴子A偷了猴子B的香蕉，于是猴子A将它抢了过来然后狠狠地打在了他那讨厌的朋友的脑袋上。因为这就是猴子B应得的。而最后，我们都会像一群正在争夺着奖品的猴子。』

我的脑袋就像被妖精斧头劈成了两半一般。

除了脑子里那纠结的疼痛，我同时还闻到了一股味道。汗液、酒精、还有没有清理过的，我的身体的味道。我以为我自己仍然处于一个醉酒了的噩梦之中，因为我抬头看见罗纳德·韦斯莱打开了房间的门，正朝我走来。他接着挨着我，坐在了床的边缘上。我看见了他神情中的失望，于是我不得不感慨这个梦可真具有戏剧性。

“我认为你现在最好别下床。”他说道。

韦斯莱实际上看上去很整洁，他身穿一袭漂亮的飞行袍，而他的扫帚正绑在他的背上。他的长发看上去有些被风吹乱了，而他的脖子上正佩戴着他那用皮绳悬挂住的傲罗徽章。我无法从我那干渴难耐的喉咙中发出一个音节。我在想这是不是我们之间的一场来得非常、非常晚的谈判。

也许推迟了整整十一年？

“听着，是这样的。”韦斯莱解释道，“对于一名巫师而言失踪了整整三天也是一段很长的时间了，即便你觉得即时旅行会给你带来很多的好处。如果你真的急着赶着去某个地方，或者说你不想去某个地方，那里都有可能出现幽灵、洪水之类的危险。况且赫敏还告诉我，你冲出去的时候把你的扫帚落在家里了。”

一提到赫敏，我破损的记忆就开始重新编织起来。就那在一瞬间，我猛地坐起了身子。

“然后就让我们面对现实吧。你也不是完全无法辨认，不是吗？”韦斯莱继续道，“并且我告诉哈利，我或许知道他在什么地方，虽然他也许认为人们永远也找不到他。毕竟在伦敦里也没有多少地方，而这里只是我们的第三站。”他叹了口气，“你现在的精神状况不大好，是吧，马尔福？坐起来，环顾一下四周。”

现在这句话不是要求，而是命令。

我靠在生锈的金属床头板上，仔细地环顾着我的周围的景象。脑海中仿佛有一扇通向陷阱的门忽然打开，接着有人涌进了我冰冷的记忆中，将我灌醉。我的世界瞬间颠覆了，而韦斯莱偏偏目睹且经过了发生在我身上的这一切。

我在一家廉价的旅舍里，在过去的两天半里，我一直寄宿在这儿。然而这并非我所拥有的全部，我低头看向了睡在我身旁的女孩，然后颤颤巍巍地用手捂住了脸庞。

“噢，是的。”韦斯莱点着头说道，他蓝色的眼睛就如同尖锐的钢钻一样，“你大可想象一下，当这里的经理告诉我过去的两个晚上有一位富有的绅士住在这种旅舍的时候，我有多么的惊讶吧。如果当你离开的时候他还坚持多送你几瓶奥格登，你最好还是多付点钱。”

我盯着那个熟睡的女孩。厚重而又剧烈的悔恨代替了我身体里的所有血液，自我厌恶感化作了一股沸腾、有形的力量。

他显然是误解了我脸上的神情，“你别担心，她还没死。”韦斯莱做了一个鬼脸，从地面上拾起一个空瓶子，将它放在了离我最近的一个桌子上，“尽管我认为她的醉宿程度比你还要惊人。你最好把声音压低点，不然你会在好戏开始之前就把她吵醒了的。”

“你到底想要什么，韦斯莱？”我低声问道。

“赫敏，”他回答。在我还没能说出任何话之前，他继续道，“正在那扇门外等着。”

我知道游戏该结束了，而我却不能做出任何事情来拯救自己。这是我的错，一直以来都是我的错。都只是因为那一场愚蠢的争吵和我那该死的骄傲。“韦斯莱，别这么做……我会亲自告诉她的，但该死的，你别让她进来这里。”

他站起身来，而我讨厌他此时此刻拍打着他的裤子的样子，就好像我的处境，还有这个房间里的一切玷污了他这个人一样。

“我想你也是时候知道失去是什么感觉了，马尔福。这么多年过去了你还没有明白，是吗？你虽然输掉了那场战争，但你实际上并没有失去什么，这世道的公正都去哪了？我失去了我的哥哥，我的父母，还有我的儿子。一代霍格沃茨人失去了他们的孩子。赫敏不属于你，就像一只鸟不可能属于一条蛇一样。你原本拥有一切，但你自己亲手毁了它。我从来就没有做过任何损害你和赫敏关系的事情，是因为我在乎她的感受。而你现在是时候失去了，德拉科，我真希望你能从中成长一些，就像我们十一年前就已经做到的那样。”

原本睡在我身旁的熟睡的女孩忽然惊醒了，因为韦斯莱说完这番话之前提高了他的音调。他径直走向了木门，用更为冷静的语气说道，“我妈妈和哈利知道了我今天对赫敏做的事情后，或许会恶心我。但我愿意承担那份羞耻。”他低下头来，“你配不上她，永远都不。”

那扇门在他离开后关上了，紧接着我听到了低沉的对话声。当门嘎吱嘎吱地打开了几分钟后，我的妻子走进了房间。她的手中拿着一个棕色的纸袋，我认出了那是南瓜馅饼的味道，我知道她一定会带它们过来的，因为它们一直是我的最爱。

“罗恩告诉我他们找到你了，而你的心情很有可能变得更糟。我以为……我以为我应该带点早餐过来，然后我们可以尝试着……谈一谈。”

她突然停下了脚步，因为她终于意识到我和一名喝醉了的女孩正坐在床上。

赫敏·格兰杰是一位极其优秀的女性。我敢说她比我见过的所有女人都要优雅高贵，其中甚至包括了我的母亲。“我很抱歉，但你可以让我们两人单独谈谈吗？”她对那名女孩说道，而那名女孩也精明地知道自己此时此刻应当去别处。不幸的是，她离开的时候卷走了床单，而我只好赤.条.条地坐在床面上。

我的妻子低头环视了一下地面，找到了我那皱巴巴的袍子后伸手将它递给了我，“给你。”

我站起来把它们披在了身上。我感觉自己就快要在这阵缄默中死去，再从羞愧与耻辱中重生。她摸了摸自己那紧紧皱着的额头，我看得出她正在挣扎，“我想我在三天前就应该高高兴兴地出去散步的。”

“相信我，如果有人想要从这段关系中挣脱出去，我一直以为那个人会是你。”我轻声告诉她。我知道自己将要失去她了。现在的确不是适合劝说和诡辩的时候，如今的一切都是我自找的，而我也应该承担对应的代价。

她清了清嗓子，而我看见她静悄悄地流下了眼泪，“难道我遭受的还不够多吗？”

我感到自己的心脏仿佛正在一点点地碎成粉末。我一步上前，而她却顺势后退。“这不是你的问题，”我颤抖着嗓音说，“这都是……我的错。”

“所以你认为我现在应该做些什么？原谅你吗？”她似乎正用自己的眼睛观察着我，“说点什么，马尔福。说点什么，不然我现在就会走出去并且永远不会回头了。”

我那自我强迫般的沉默狠狠谴责了我。

她点点头，“那我决定了。我会先和我的父母住一阵子……然后大概会和韦斯莱一家人度过这个夏天。我会让哈利去收拾那些留在房子里的我的物品。我手上有钥匙，所以你也不必回……家了。”她说到最后一个单词的时候有些犹豫。

“赫敏……等等。”

她在门口踌躇了几秒，然后回过头来。她的呼吸声仍旧伴随着啜泣的声音。

“我很抱——”

“别。”她阻止了我，“我们虽然经常使用那个词，但我并不认为它对于你我而言有着相同的含义。”

然后她就离开了。

我的妻子离开了我。

第五章完


	6. Chapter 6

『人们都应该经历一下暴风雨。我的父亲就是一位毫无争议的、易怒的风暴之王，每当他生气的时候头发都会随之竖起。而我一直以为自己缺少了这么一点戏剧性的经历。』

“你知道我不擅长道歉，所以如果你也和我一样的话，不如我们就直接跳过这个步骤吧。”

显然，这种话在我将一切弄得一团糟之后再说出来就太不合适了。可当我意识到的时候已经太晚了，此时我真想用我的额头狠狠撞击那扇门。“你就不能把门打开？”

这里是楼下的浴室。而她将自己锁在里面了。

我又喝酒了，但赫敏在之前就已经警告过我，如果她再从我的身上闻到白兰地的气息的话，她一定会采取相应措施的。当然，即便现在的时间只是早晨的8:15，也并没有让此刻的气氛缓和多少。

我选择了逃避，我知道我自己的确这么做了。但我已经几乎快要完成任弗洛交给我的那项任务，那个男人告知我，我已经完成了这项任务的百分之八十。哈！我知道他那个恶心的小计划正在酝酿中，因为其他董事们显然已经注意到，那个被他抛弃的投资项目在我的照料下却正蓬勃的发展着，他或许会怒火中烧，所以我想我作为仆人的日子（其实是高层管理人员）也即将快要结束。

我的助理芙洛米娜在当天早上发现我正睡在我的办公桌上时，一脸胆怯地劝我不要在前一天晚上回家。

“你至少可以写一封信通知一下你的妻子！”她告诫我。

我告诉她最好闭上她的嘴巴。不幸的是，我这种糟糕的态度同样从办公室带进了家里。

“开门，”我光着脚狠狠地踢了一下门，真疼。

“滚开，马尔福！”

她在说脏话，这可不大好。

门忽然开了，接着她走了出来。我麻木地看着她从我们卧室的壁橱里拖出一个箱子。她显然很生气，因为她正毫无选择性地把一些东西扔进袋子里。我注意到有一个小小的散点靠垫，一个光秃秃的衣架还有一条我的被弄得很脏的睡衣裤，都被她丢弃在了床的底部。

“赫敏，你就不能冷静几分钟吗？”

她翻箱倒柜的时候完全避免和我产生视线接触。“不，我不会冷静下来。你昨晚没有回家，你没有回家。”

我已经向她解释过情况了。“我睡着了！昨晚我工作到太晚所以我睡着了，好吗？但我一直到今天早上才意识到。所以你认为我该怎么做？让猫头鹰送一封信，然后再它到达之前先回到家吗？”

她转过身来，用手指指着我。“然后当你回家了之后，你给我……你给我在门外画了一条线，然后拿着一瓶白兰地在大白天的继续你的工作，你还问我为什么要生气？”接着，她举起了手，继续道：“难道我应该说：‘噢，欢迎回家亲爱的，你想要来一份加了烈酒的早餐吗？’”

我轻轻地伸手抓住了她的肩膀，试图让她镇静一些。“我很抱歉，你听到了吗？我很抱歉。听着，这样的事情不会再发生了，因为我已经快要完成——”

她摇头，“不，你已经完了。我在很久之前就应该这么做了。”

我感觉我的心脏在一瞬间停止了跳动，我的血液同时也停止了流动。“做什么？”我低声问道。

“我应该亲自去古灵阁，然后弄清楚到底发生了些什么！”

噢，好吧。我感觉自己又能够呼吸了。她不是在谈论要离开我的事，她只是在说——

“什么？”我紧皱着眉头，问道，“你说你去古灵阁是什么意思？”

“我上个星期去那儿见了芙洛米娜。还有你别用那种眼神看着我，德拉科·马尔福。她关心你。她不是自愿把你的秘密泄露给我的，是我强迫她这么做的，因为我告诉她这可能是一个涉及到DMLE利益的问题。她才告诉了我阿利斯泰尔·任弗洛对你做的那些事！我简直不敢相信你居然完全没有对我说一个字！”

令人惊讶的是，就在完成一句话的时间里，极度的恐惧会迅速转化为纯粹的愤怒。此时此刻，我真想掐死她。

“你都做了些什么！”我想我的口气和表情大概是真的很狰狞，因为我从赫敏的脸上见到了自从十八岁之后我就再也没见到过的惊恐。

我吓到她了。我意识到自己仍旧抓着她的肩膀，但是显然要比刚才用力得多。突然间，我选择了放开她。

“我告诉了另一个关心这一切的人。”她扬了扬下巴说道：“金斯莱将在下周的会议上向你们的董事会发言。他们听到了关于任弗洛的贪污行为的风言风语，但到目前为止却还没有人提出相关的投诉。”

“你没有权利这么做。”我猜我此刻愤怒样子和我的父亲大概有几分相似。我们在极度愤怒的时候都会表现得格外地冰冷。她的样子就像在极力地听清我说的话。

“我完全有权利，不仅仅因为我是DMLE的一员，同时我还是一名公民，我还是你的妻子！这种滥用职权的行为必须杜绝！我们还能好好地谈话吗？”

“我正在努力尝试。”

她再一次摇了摇头。“不，你没有。你工作的时候正在杀死你自己，同时也在杀死我们的婚姻。”

“到底是谁的死亡让你变成了四面楚歌的英雄？”我冷笑道。

“阿不思·邓布利多！”她冲我吼道。但下一秒，她却又颤颤巍巍地伸出手，不可置信地捂住了自己的嘴巴。“噢，老天。德拉科，抱歉……我，我不是那个意思……”

那感觉就好像她刚才狠狠地抽了我一巴掌。我怔住了，感觉自己受到了羞辱。体内的愤怒将我所有不稳定地情绪四舍五入，最终，我选择了离开。我当时不知道该去哪儿，但倒翻巷一定是最好的选择。那里总有能够让我在酒精里醉生梦死的地方。

有时候，最骇人的暴风雨就是你完全没有想过自己能够亲手制造出来的那一种。

第六章完


	7. Chapter 7

『“回家”对我而言一直只是一个存在于脑海中的抽象概念。我曾住过许多地方，但我从来不认为自己归属于任何一处，直到我与赫敏·格兰杰结婚了之后，我的房子才真正有了家的感觉。』

我希望她至少能让我把我的公文包放下，然后在晚饭前先喝上一口水。可当我从前门进来的时候，她就像一只正盯着羚羊看的猎豹。但不管怎样，在任何情况下，回家对我而言都是美妙的。

“德拉科，现在已经九点四十五了！你去了哪里！我送过信给你的办公室，但是并没有得到回复。”

噢，当然不会有了。我从来就不期望芙洛米娜无偿地再额外替我工作四个小时。任弗洛没有批准我和芙洛米娜的加班请求。但如果他以为我会在这六个月后屈服，那他就大错特错了。

“我要工作，”我告诉我的妻子，接着我脱下了身上的斗篷，将它挂在了走廊的壁橱上。我决定我要先洗一个澡，不过我在思考如果我邀请她陪同的话，她会不会不同意。

“这真是太荒谬了！他们不能让你在这些空余的时间里还继续工作！”

不，他们当然可以。“并不是所有人都能有幸成为政府雇员，每天只有八个小时的工作时间。”我咕哝道。我并非在抱怨，这只是简单的事实。魔法部的员工在金斯莱·沙克尔的照料下总能有很好的工作环境和回报条件。她提起这个话题可真是有够不明智的，有时候我那聪明的妻子也会显得有些愚蠢。

“如果你想在魔法部工作的话，我可以试着——”

我打住了她。“我已经有一个工作了，你没必要再替我找一个。”

“行！可以！那你也没必要冲我大喊大叫的！”

“我没有——！”我狠狠地瞪向了她，这才意识到我的确在冲她嘶吼。这对我来说可并不是时常发生的事。“忘了它吧，好吗？我很抱歉最近我都工作得这么晚，但是我没法避免。”

令我沮丧的是，她的眼眶中却充满了泪水。

“赫敏……”

“你的工作时长让我很担忧，我不会说它们不是。但最重要的是你没有告诉我任何事。不仅仅是你的工作，还有其他你认为不需要我默认同意的事情。你明白吗？我们结婚了，德拉科，可你似乎只愿意和我分享你的床铺。”

“是，我知道我们结婚了，谢谢你。”我厉声说：“但我也很难忽视当我走进房门的时候，你跳到我喉咙下方时的表情。况且更可笑的是，我不记得你对于我们在床上发生的事有过什么抱怨。”

她发出了一声低吟，紧接着怒气冲冲地跑上了楼梯。一分钟后，我听见我的房门被狠狠地关上了。

“噢，很好，真棒！”我从台阶上呼啸而过，“那今晚我就独自享用晚餐了，对吗？”

不用说，那晚我洗澡的时候肯定没有别人的陪同了。

第七章完


	8. Chapter 8

『麻瓜电影是我最近迷上的一项让我感到有些罪恶的嗜好。虽然我不知道这种关于渴望追求一些精神享受的愚蠢想法是从哪冒出来的。因为巫师象棋同样很有趣，并且它们还可以锻炼我的策略能力。而我和大多数人一样，对我来说，电影越是血腥越好。』

外面的天气已经有些寒冷，但她仍旧坚持在我们享用完晚餐后应当去散散步消化一下。

我听到了她对我说的话，但我实在是精疲力竭，无法为她表现出必要的义愤。而且，我还以为她不会把这些事放在心上，真的。老实说，我不懂她是怎么想的？我父亲现在可能是一位遵纪守法的公民，但他仍然还是卢修斯·马尔福。

“你应该事先警告我的。”她喃喃自语。我们刚刚和我的父母吃了一顿糟糕的晚餐，如今正行走在马尔福庄园的车道上。

我或许的确应该事先告知她，但我并不知道费莉希蒂·克拉布会出席这个晚餐。况且，我在餐桌上一直竭尽全力不让自己睡着。那一年，极度疲惫似乎已经成了我的常态。任弗洛很享受他的工作，而我却在一日日地消瘦下去，我的双眼下方似乎已经蓄起了永不退色的黑眼圈，而我血管里的血液大概也已经被咖啡因和酒精所替代。

“我的意思是，是因为他拒绝了来我们家吃饭，所以我们才不得不来到这里……”

“但这里是我出生的地方。”我有些不耐烦地提醒她。

“是的，我知道。”她安抚了一下我的手掌，“但我真没想到他竟然会邀请文森特·克拉布的母亲来吃晚饭。他到底想做什么？那个女人当时的表情看上去就好像要冲过餐桌，用她的沙拉叉子刺穿我的喉咙一样。”

我轻哼一声，“相信我，她看上去一直是那个样子。”

赫敏盯着我，问道：“十年前你有出现在霍格沃茨的那场大战中吗？”

“你问的是文森特的死？”我说道：“你别再担心费莉希蒂·克拉布了。她的儿子是因为自己的愚蠢而死，和你完全没有关系。”

“你也差点死掉了。”她紧紧抓住我的手，轻声说道。

“是的，我突然想起了在那天晚上发生的许多事情。”

她在回忆中迷失了好一阵子。我能感觉到她渐渐地松开了的我冰冷的手，那一瞬间一阵寒意迅速从我心底蔓延开来。但很快，她又再一次握紧了我的手，热情和温暖终于再度回归。

我本可以用更加疯狂的手段杀死她，然后将她交给伏地魔。也许还会有别的幸运儿抓住她后了结了她。她很有可能被绊倒，摔倒在某处，而她应该无法抵御更加有经验、更加粗暴的食死徒。克拉布本来可以成功杀死她的，梅林知道他的确尝试着这么做了。我的父亲同样的，原本在她五年级在魔法部的时候就可以杀死她。

直到今天，我都仍旧不明白卢修斯是怎么逃过了阿兹卡班的审判。就好像我不明白为什么我能够要求赫敏·格兰杰嫁给我一样。被宽恕被原谅其实是一件很微不足道的事情，尤其是当那个人不断地被提起的时候。而巫师们总是拥有着很好的记忆力。

我用胳膊搂住她的腰，把她拉近到我的身边，因为需要感受到她对我的温暖。我讨厌那种自己永远无法和赫敏走到一起的感觉。我无法弥补我在霍格沃茨所做的一切，尽管我知道自己试图做出过一些补偿，但总是人们在它们到来之前，就对我所做的一切进行审判，以此来衡量、解读我的所作所为。

我不知道真正的自己该是什么样的。这样活着其实很累。

她或许察觉到了我的忧郁情绪，于是踮起脚尖吻了吻我的脸颊。“现在还很早，你想在回家之前做点别的什么事情吗？”

我现在只想回家，然后在我们房间的壁炉前和她做.爱，然后再一觉睡到天亮。不过，我对于最近总是因为工作而早出晚归感到有些愧疚，所以我想我应该顺着她的意思。“你想做些什么？”

“最近有一部罗恩和哈利很感兴趣的电影正在上映。”

噢，真是愉悦。我了解波特和韦斯莱看电影的品位。我上一次和赫敏看的电影也是来自于他们那可疑的强烈推荐。那部电影叫《布拉特》，而我直到现在还渴望着那从我生命里浪费的一个半小时能够倒回来呢。

我们最后看了《300》，一部关于温泉之战的动作片。我只想说，你不可能只用金属抹刀和一桶油脂，就不让我把我的眼睛从屏幕上移开。

那天晚上我没能成功地和她在壁炉前做.爱，尽管我在脑海里预想了无数次那色彩丰富的画面。其实在我躺在地毯上之前我还有余下的精力，但我那可怜的妻子在那之后并没有选择叫醒我，而是从卧室的床铺上拽下了床单和被子，和我一起睡到了地板上。

第八章完


	9. Chapter 9

『对于一个朝你扔过来的挑战，你是永远不可能忽视的。有趣的是，我和波特就像粉笔和奶酪，我们之间唯一的共同语言就是赫敏。不过，我和波特一样，面对他人对我的挑衅，不可能选择视而不见。』

阿利斯泰尔·J·任弗洛是我所在的古灵阁的外汇管理部门的主任。在一个没有伏地魔的世界里，我们享受着经济和政治的蓬勃发展，其他国家的巫师们也渐渐开始支持欧洲的巫师货币。

我是一个银行家。我从欧洲、亚洲、印度次大陆以及偶尔从非洲暴君那里管理着黄金。唯一例外的是北美洲。美国的巫师政府仍然不愿意把他们的黄金安全托付给一个既诞生了格林沃德又孕育了伏地魔的国家。我也很难责怪他们。

在一个周四的早晨，任弗洛带着微笑，像一张生锈的刀片那样走进了我的办公室。我立刻警觉了起来。

任弗洛是一个暴发户。直到他在古灵阁取得成功之前，他的家庭一直是处于工人阶级，像一双老旧矿工的靴子一样。他讨厌我。我无法确定为什么，直到芙洛米娜对我说：“你见过他喝茶的样子吗，马尔福先生？他可以参加100个部门的培训课程，读一大叠关于礼仪的书，但他永远学不会像你那样拿着茶杯。”

在那之后——我除了对我如何处理我的茶具有了点自我意识之外——我还开始注意到他是怎么看待我的：带着一种轻微的嘲笑却伪装成一种对我工作成果的不满。他经常和我进出同一家裁缝店，但也许是出于某种无法解释的原因，他的裤子总是太短，或者他的夹克总是不合身（我怀疑他肩膀上的肩垫可能和这件事有很大关系）。

他是一个从在表面上看或者在他选择的工作环境中完全不会放松的人。这些都不是我的错，尽管它已经造成了我的烦恼。我怀疑他每天都怀揣着一种既是高兴又是焦虑的心情，因为他必须当我的上司，可他又尽他所能让我的生活变得一团糟。我虽然已经尽量避开了，但很可能还是在某个地方偏转了。

芙洛米娜将他领进了办公室，任弗洛他连一句“早上好”都没有说，就将一叠文件重重地扔在我的办公桌上。

“亨利·维金斯在上周辞职了。你去接管他在金库安全保障方面的工作。”  
我眨了眨眼，然后伸手去摸文件，打开它后，我看到了无数个被红色标记起来的表格。“我可以问一下，我需要承担多少年的责任吗？”

“一直到我找到一个合适的替代者。”任弗洛回答道，“你知道这是怎么回事。新的毕业生全都想挤破脑袋进入魔法部，没有人愿意来这儿。”

这是多么令人伤感的一件事啊。的确，魔法部的工作一直是最受人们追捧的，但是在古灵阁的工作却是最特别的。我们只愿意接受最顶尖的、最聪明的人。

这份文件上写的工作足够让一个办公室的人埋头苦干一整年，而他却想让我一个人独自完成。

“不过最近我恐怕没法完成这些项目，不仅仅只是由于最近的几起盗窃造成的混乱还没解决。但是，如果你有额外的员工可以协助我，或者延长一下最后的期限，我大概可以——”

“我恐怕不能延期，”他打断道，“DMLE已经快要完成关于小偷盗窃事件的调查。还有，我不明白你为什么要参与其中。”

“一百斤金子的失窃可不是一起小的偷窃案。”我带着试探意味说道，但他并没有像其他人那样被我所迷惑。“傲罗们已经要求所有的部门经理提交关于安全保障问题的报告，不过我还没有提交我的。”我提醒他。

“如果你真的有那种打算的话，我相信你也能从那份报告中脱身出来，”他尖锐地回答。那该死的杂种朝我笑了笑。而我假装不明白他是什么意思。“你会在最后期限前完成任务的，马尔福，不然……”

我向后躺在靠椅上，利用着另一项从我父亲那儿学来的技能。我低下头用我的鼻子轻蔑地看着他，尽管他才是那个站着的人。

“不然什么？”

他咽了口唾沫，脸颊变成了一种奇怪的洋红色。“不然你就会被解雇。”

“解雇？我在我的部门里一直表现的很出色。”

然后他说出来了。我想虽然他的意图一直以来都实在是太明显了，但那一天他终于没能控制住他自己。“如果你对此有什么异议的话，或许你可以找你的妻子去抱怨。”

我猛地站了起来，身后的靠椅撞在了地面上。“你刚刚说了什么？”

任弗洛轻快地朝门口走去，“我相信马尔福太太有足够的权利和能力去做这些事。如果这么一点儿额外的工作真的让你这么烦恼的话。”

一点点额外的工作？他简直把我甩到了一块岩石和硬块上，然后给了我两个选择。要么转向赫敏，哭哭啼啼地朝她寻求帮助。要么拿着维金斯的档案，继续忍受着他的欺.辱。

“你迟早会完蛋的。”我咬牙切齿地说，“在我把我的拳头砸在你那张脸上之前，你最好给我滚出这个办公室。”

“好啊，我们就等着看吧！”

这种“事情”一般是一些极端的社会人员会采取的不正当做法，为的是让伏地魔的前支持者的生活尽可能地悲惨。威胁，骚扰，勒索，勒索，一项不落。我走到书桌的边缘，静静地看着他用力拽起门把手，心中不由得感到一阵恶心。

“你最好注意着点，马尔福！不然我现在就可以炒了你！”

我尽了最大的努力不去触碰他。我向他走了过去，一直到我的脸离他的红色的、密布汗珠的脸只有几英寸远，我才开口道：“你当然可以这么做，但等我回到家中，我仍然是德拉科·马尔福，不是吗？而你是谁？你只不过是一个翻倒巷婊.子和一个屠夫运气好才生下来的杂种罢了。”我低下头，小心翼翼地嗅着他的衣领，讥笑着说：“你是不是永远也摆脱不了那儿的臭味？”

他轻哼了一声。这听起来像是一种针对我的威胁，但即使在这方面，他也永远是无可救药的没有天赋。接着，在他身后砰的一声关上后，他出门离开了。

等芙洛米娜进来之后，我已经好端端地坐在我的靠椅上了。“我想你在外面全都听到了？”

“很难不去这么做，”她从我的桌面上拿起了那份文件，检查了一下后将它放回了原处，神情看上去有些惊慌。“告诉赫敏吧，因为对于魔法部来说这种威胁是一种很严重的恶劣事件。而不幸的是，任弗洛在这方面一直做得很好。”

有时候，他甚至可以做得更好。

我靠在椅子上，用手指敲击着桌面，陷入了一阵沉思。“你只需要把接下来六个星期内我的所有预约推后，然后取消掉今天剩下的所有非紧急任务就行了。我们还有很多工作要做。”

第九章完


	10. Chapter 10

『和赫敏·格兰杰一块起床是一种奇妙的体验。』

今天是星期天，往常的星期天我都会选择沉醉在梦乡之中。不过，今天还有更重要的事情值得我醒过来。

我从一阵柔软、温暖的触感中苏醒，她的吻从我的脖子一路顺至我的胸脯，然后再从我裸.露的胸膛来到我的腰间、我的肚脐。长长的卷发陷入了这阵亲吻了浪潮中，在我所有敏感的部位轻轻婆娑着。我只是一动不动地享受着这一切，甚至连眼睛都没有睁开。

赫敏很喜欢对我做这样的事情。我作为一名幸运的男人总是有那么几个理由的，而她在早晨唤醒我的特殊方式绝对会排在第一条。不得不承认她在这方面的确很有天赋，感谢梅林，我也同样有那种自觉不去询问她究竟是从哪儿学会的这些技能。

如果当她到达时我还没有变硬，她就会将它那柔软的、可塑的“脑袋”放入她的嘴中，接着轻轻地吮吸。首先给你的印象就是，这是她所要对你做的一切。我认为这是大多数女性倾向于给予的，而我不会对这样的邀请提出任何异议。无论她对我做了多少次，我的大脑总是会下同样的一个结论。

不过，不，她选择了更进一步。她用她的下唇、她的牙齿抵着我的敏感部位，而这近乎让我失掉了理智。我只想紧紧拽住她的头发将它伸入她的嘴中，但显然我不会这么做的。我忍受着她缓慢轻柔的吮吸动作，一直到，梅林，我给予了她想要的、完整的、彻底的释放。

大多数人会在床边放一个闹钟，而我却拥有赫敏·格兰杰。

没有什么能将我从一个舒适的地带移开。我感觉自己的身体仿佛和床垫粘结在了一起。枕头的摆放是那样的完美，外面下的雨是那样大，空气是那样的寒冷。而躺在我身旁的妻子简直就是一位女神。

那天早上，在她把我变成一滩果冻之后，她在床上紧紧抱着我的身体，对我说道：“我今天想去麦当劳吃早餐。”

我的双眼忽的睁开。“麦当劳？”

“是的，我喜欢那里的薄煎饼。”

我真不明白他们为什么叫他们“薄煎饼”。当然，实际上潮湿的海绵褶是一个更为恰当的描述。麦当劳里根本没有真正的食物。黄油不是黄油。糖浆和鸡蛋不可能同时如橡胶一般粘稠却又像粉末一样松散的。世界上真的有数百万间这样的餐馆吗？我只知道在巫师世界里，任何一家能提供出如此糟糕的食物的餐馆都将会在一个月后被愤怒的暴民烧毁。

“我知道你喜欢那儿的土豆煎饼和薯条。”或许是察觉到了我的不悦，我身旁的姑娘这样微笑着说道。

这或许是真的。我能够勉强忍受那儿的土豆煎饼和薯条，因为你不可能真的跟土豆过不去。“好吧，”我呻.吟了一声，从床上爬起来，伸了个懒腰说道：“我们就去麦当劳。”

她吻了吻我的脸颊（带着胜利在望的笑容），和我一起走进了淋浴室。淋浴室对于我们两个而言实在过于狭小，而我花了比往常更长的时间把她困在里头，毕竟我们都是很爱干净的人。

我们到达市中心的时候已经快到十一点了，几乎就要错过了早餐供应的时间。

第十章完


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

『如果我要吃一次“最后的晚餐”，那么我希望他至少得有三道菜。首先是焦糖布丁，然后是奶油布丁，最后还是焦糖布丁。』

当她转过街角走向洗衣房时，我伸手抓住了她的腰。我打开出口的大门，将她拉进了楼梯走道里，而她咯咯地笑了起来。她的裙子几乎就要被厚重的门夹住了，于是我只好花上一分钟的时间，仔细地把香槟色的丝绸和薄纱抬了起来，然后再用脚把门关上。当我完成了这一系列动作的时候，我看见她笑得更加开心了。

“我觉得你比金妮更适合当一个伴娘。”她告诉我。

“谢谢你的赞赏。”

她做了个鬼脸，把她那有着不对称样子的长礼服看了又看。告诉我实话。我现在看起来像一块融化了的糖衣一样，不是吗？

实际上我很喜欢那件礼服。但当她第一次向我描述礼服的样式的时候我并没有这种感触。它的款式很时尚，而我并不喜欢过于时尚的东西。这是一套无袖的奶油色礼服，用薄纱和从左髋关节脱出来的丝绸组装而成。就像她本人的风格一样。她身上佩戴的首饰也很少，只有她的结婚戒指，一个钻石手镯——这是波特和他妻子送给我们的礼物，还有一对我送给她的钻石耳钉。

“你看起来很美。”我说。尽管我从未对他人说过恭维的话。“不过此时此刻，我更想看你脱掉那条裙子之后的样子。”接着我便在她美丽、光.裸的肩膀上留下了一个炙热的吻。

她颤抖着声音回应了我的苦恼，然后伸出手来抓住了我的手腕，仔细地打量着我的手表。“我们只剩下两个多小时的等待时间了，马尔福先生。所以你能把你的手表放回你的裤子里吗？”

“我还要再忍受这种煎熬两个多小时？”

“我很抱歉这让你感觉很乏味，但你的确要求我嫁给你了。”她拘谨地说道。

“是的，我的确这么做了。”我慢慢地说：“告诉我，你的本叔叔是无时无刻带着自己的狮子狗出来溜达，还是只有在这种特殊场合他才会这么做？”她听后笑得上气不接下气的，我不得不等了好一阵子她才冷静下来。我开始怀疑自己以后是不是以后都能习惯和她一样这样大笑。

“我猜，本叔叔把你介绍给了‘茹比’是吗？”

“他当时正在桌子底下喂他那只看不见的狗。”我说。

“他已经九十岁了，有一只眼睛看不见，而且他的耳朵基本也听不清了。你就容忍一下他有那些怪癖吧。”

“噢，他当然可以有。那我以后也要像他一样吗？”

她的笑声还在继续着。

“他还让我在你的妈妈面前安抚那只‘狗’，而她在以为我没注意到她的时候，一直往我的盘子里不停地加食物，我还能补充吗？”

她用双臂搂住我的脖子，带着轻微的关切抬头看着我。“我们都注意到你在餐桌上没怎么吃东西，是因为太紧张了吗？”

我轻哼一声，“和伏地魔见面是挺让我紧张的，这个根本没法比。”

她脸上的柔情突然散去了。“我觉得你最好还是不要把你的婚宴和与伏地魔的会面相提并论，这给我的感觉就好像他从未安息一样。”

我皱了皱眉头，“抱歉。”

如果我知道在我们未来短暂的婚姻过程中，我会经常对她说这句话的话，我当时或许就不会说了。

赫敏原谅了我，就像她从前经常做的那样。“来吧。”

“我们要去哪？”

她没有回答，而是把我带回到酒店的走廊里，我们穿过了一扇摇摇晃晃的双门。然后我看到自己出现在了厨房里。

 

一个能被我勉强地认出是宴会承办人的柔弱年轻人冲到了我们面前。“格兰杰小姐！出什么事了吗？”

 

“没什么，菲利普。还有，现在我是马尔福夫人了。”她咧嘴笑着，而我则是骄傲地微微一笑。“我们刚刚尝过几样点心。如果你们准备好了，我们可以在其他客人坐下来之前先到接待处吃饭吗？”

菲利普的表情看上去有些心神不宁，看来他不得不让自己的客户失望了。“当然可以，女士。但我们刚刚才完成了一半，所以我想我也许可以向您和马尔福先生提供一些别的东西？”

赫敏吸了吸鼻子。“真的吗？有没有焦糖布丁？”

宴会承办人走到一个大的银冰箱前，拿出两个装着摇摇晃晃的奶油蛋羹的杯子。“您的焦糖布丁，马尔福夫人，”菲利普说。“但是我们还没有把最上面的东西烧成硬壳，您看这样可以吗？”

赫敏接过了布丁，“没关系，这些就可以了，谢谢你菲利普。”说完她给了我一份，再从菲利普手中拿来了两个勺子，然后领着我从后门离开了厨房。

我并不惊讶于她对这个场地的熟悉，因为她在我们婚礼策划的各个方面都很投入。

 

我们来到了一个安静的阳台，那里似乎是酒店的另一端。咖啡馆在晚上都关门了，所以我们只好安静地吃着美味的甜点，同时鸟瞰着下方繁华伦敦的城市交通盛况。为了照顾赫敏的麻瓜亲戚，我们的婚礼没有任何魔法元素的参与，然而这也导致了我父母的缺席。他们的固执不化让我感到不舒服，特别是他们明明已经给予对于我们婚姻的祝福。我不知道这一天会变成什么样子，但到目前为止还可以忍受。实际上我发现我可以容忍赫敏在场的任何事情，不过当我们和客人谈话时，她却总是离我而去。我想她自己也很清楚这一点，这就是她为什么带给我这个小插曲的原因。

然后很快，就到了我们该返回会场的时候。

她又看了看我的手表，“还有五分钟演讲就要开始了！”

我意识到，即使到了晚上她对于日程的安排依旧了如指掌。曾经有人对我说过赫敏·格兰杰拥有那种能够入侵国家的组织能力，而我完全认同这种观点。

我的“四个小时妻子”抓住了我的手，对我说：“好吧，那么，你准备好了吗？”

当然没有。但那从来不会阻挡我前进的脚步。

第十一章完


	12. Chapter 12

『在我认为我生命里永远不可能发生的事情中，我和赫敏·格兰杰的第二十一次约会一直是排在第一条的。』

请允许我回忆一下。

十七岁的时候，我在霍格沃茨成为了一名食死徒，虽然跟我的父亲相比，我的战绩就不那么辉煌了。我参与了阿不思·邓布利多的谋杀，而他几乎可以称得上是现代最伟大的巫师之一。我曾经抓住过哈利·波特，并打算将他献给了我当时的主人——伏地魔。是我谋划并主导了食死徒针对霍格沃茨的入侵，并间接导致了学生、傲罗、凤凰社成员、文森特·克拉布，甚至是西弗勒斯·斯内普的死亡。

我现在要将“和赫敏·格兰杰做.爱”这一条加入这个“伟大的事件列表”中。我们在面对我们这难以置信的关系时表现出来的冷静与自制，或许会让邓布利多和斯内普感到骄傲。我们的进展一点儿也不仓促，一切进行得是那样的缓慢、顺利，直到我们的第二十一次约会。在那个晚上之前她甚至都不让我吻她。

事后看来，或许我应当乖乖地站在她家门口并给她一个晚安吻。因为那个吻大概可以让接下来的一切在卧室中更加私密地进行。

或者别的什么室内场所。

但麻瓜的汽车内属于室内场所的范畴吗？

午夜时分，只有三辆车停在停车场，而其中一辆是属于她的。我们像一对打了激素的十七岁青少年那样，趴在后座位上，而安全带正紧紧地扣在在我的膝盖上。

她的嘴贴在我的脖子上，轻轻地吮吸着我的脉搏，而我正在她体内进行着缓慢的滑动和推进。再快一点，这个夜晚就会在三十秒内结束了。她发出的呻.吟和呜咽对我而言简直是一种折磨。我停顿了一下，接着用手肘撑起身体，低下头看着她。我所看到的都是灰色的阴影，也许她正微笑着暗示我。为了这一切，她“碰巧”将这辆车停在了一个黑暗的角落。我真希望那天晚上我能看清她的表情，还有她的身体。梅林，我已经渴望了好几个月了。所以那天晚上，我不得不沉醉于触觉和味觉的享受。

“我压着你了吗？”我低沉、刺耳的声音听起来一点儿也不像我自己。这真的是我吗？德拉科·马尔福才不会说出这样的话。

“是的。”她用她的鼻尖贴着我的，以找准我嘴唇的位置，对我说道：“我还要更多。”

她伸手拉下我的脑袋，结束了这个混乱的吻。而与此同时，我又一次进入了她的身体。

我想我那天晚上应该持续了不止三十秒，谢天谢地。

第十二章完


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

『世界上最好的南瓜馅饼来自于两个地方。霍格沃茨的厨房和斯帕多克的面包店。』

那个星期一是寒冷，潮湿和压抑的。春天的阳光透过云层渗透了进来，尽管稀薄得可怜，但它仍然是一缕阳光。而刚好在恰当的时刻，一道长长的云彩出现了。我站在门前，脸朝着天空，享受着那久违的金色温暖。接着它便消失了。但是我现在可以在我的长袍上闻到阳光的气味，这已经足够好了。

但是星期一对我而言始终是糟糕的一天。

就在上周，100公斤的金条从外国投资库中消失了。感谢梅林，这并没有发生在我的眼皮底下，但由于我们已经人手不足，妖精员工和他们的管理层发生了劳资纠纷，尽管古灵阁的美国低级员工正试图填补这一空缺。自从盗窃的消息传到受影响的客户的耳朵后，我就只能忙于应付那些不断堆积如山的豪客。

门上传来的轻快而坚定的敲门声，告诉我这是我的助手芙洛米娜，而不是我那混蛋的部门主任——阿利斯泰尔·任弗洛。任弗洛从来不会花时间在敲门上。如果他有能力这么做的话，我们的办公室将不会有门，我们都会坐在麻瓜的办公室里，坐在那种幽闭恐怖的、有辱人格的小隔间里。

“进来。”

芙洛米娜进来了，把我的茶叶放在一个小托盘上。我看了她一眼。通常情况下，她会设法买些饼干带进混乱的办公室里，因为她知道在到达之前我几乎是没有吃过早饭的。可是那天早上，小盘子里明显没有饼干。我知道我有时表现得像个被人高估的混球，但是，唉，我是真的期待着那些美味的小饼干的到来。

“别担心，我没有忘记你的早餐。”看见了我那垂头丧气的神情，她回答我：“九点钟的时候她会把早餐带给你的。”

“我现在没有预约。”我提醒她说:“我应该在午饭前有空，因为我还要回复那些哀嚎的客商。”突然之间，一块老旧的标本猛的燃起了火焰。

“是来自于DMLE的预约，马尔福先生。”芙洛米娜解释道。紧接着她拿出了自己的魔杖熄灭了火焰。“如果你能理解我的意思的话，就是他们通常不会告诉你他们什么时候有预约，直到预约该来的时候。实际上是关于偷窃案的事情，先生。”

该死的DMLE调查员，我想。在过去的一周里，他们将所有的文件像棺材一样丢进了银行里，然后就不管不顾了。

“好吧。把那个女人带进来吧。这一次是谁？上一次见到的那位完全就是一个卑鄙、迂腐的老巫婆。”

芙洛米娜在门口停了下来，显得有些不大高兴。“好的，马尔福先生，我现在就带她进来，稍等片刻。”

片刻过后，DMLE的调查员就如同一阵风一样刮进了我的办公室。我之所以这么说，是因为她穿着一身雪白色的亚麻长袍，有着一头不受拘束的深色卷发，她的手里还拿着一个棕黄色的纸袋。

我能够闻到馅饼的香气。

“早上好，马尔福。很抱歉现在才通知你。”赫敏·格兰杰说道。接着，她在我邀请她这么做之前就自己率先坐到了座位上，叠起了她那双我以前从未意识到是那样的美丽动人的腿。

这么多年来我从未和格兰杰单独交谈过，尽管我也从那些被芙洛米娜放在招待处的《预言家日报》或《女巫周刊》中得知她早已长大成人。我想我也成长了许多，因为格兰杰正用一种最诡异的眼神打量着我。那种眼神是谨慎和强烈好奇心的混合产物。而在别的人脸上，我只能够看见单纯的好奇。格兰杰果然是与众不同的。

看到她在我的办公室里，我感到极其不适。她显然达到了她的目的。她像往常一样冷静、口齿伶俐、聪明机灵，而且……梅林，她为什么那样看着我？我觉得她盯着我细细打量的目光让我感到有些不舒服，同时这使我的语气变得更加恼怒。

“你到底想要什么？”

她面对我的直率显得无动于衷，但我看到她的手指在纸袋上不安地扭动着。“我是来这里做DMLE业务的。金斯莱要求我参观剩余的金库，并报告你是如何进行库存的。简而言之，他希望我报告你的行动。”

金斯莱。她提到了魔法部部长的名字。“我的业务？”我抗拒地说：“被闯入的并不是我的部门的金库。”

“古灵阁的业务，”她纠正，“这不是针对你们部门的调查，而是为了提高我们处理外国投资账户的安全性。”

“那为什么我要参与其中？”我意识到自己的语气极度无礼，但我很少对她显现出其他的态度（除了我从未尝试过杀死她之外）。我怀疑我的大脑只是单纯地重复了旧习惯而已。

“但你的上司任弗洛先生告诉我，你可以带我去参观并向我解释你目前使用的安全系统，包括你的业务的风险评估计划。”

“如果你写的报告能够不那么让人恼火的话。”我打断她。

事实上并非如此。把报告放在一起会花费更长的时间，而且事情会变得更加令人恼火。

她展开了棕色纸袋的顶部，我的办公室里瞬间弥漫着一种熟悉的香气。“毕竟我是来这里写监督报告，而不是来旅游的，德拉科。而且我恐怕我还是会坚持自己的原则。要来一些南瓜馅饼吗？它们被拿出来已经有二十分钟了，我被告知它们在对角巷刚出炉的时候味道是最好的。”

她并不是单纯地要送我南瓜馅饼，她是向我提出了一个诡异的邀请。我极度怀疑，在那温和的热气腾腾的糕点里面藏着一把斧头。

“斯帕多克面包店里卖的吗？”我问道。

“是奥布莱恩女士店里的。”她依然拿着馅饼，回答道。

我伸手接过了纸袋，咬了一口馅饼，接着咀嚼了片刻，将它吞了下去。“斯帕多克面包店里的要好一些。”

“噢？是吗？那你最好有空带我去那里转一转，因为我不知道它在哪儿。”她说。她那双亮棕色的眼睛里充满了挑衅的光芒。

我变得更加怀疑了。她到底在玩什么把戏？

她绝对知道斯帕多克面包店，这是一家巫师开的店。看在梅林的份上，就住连在热带雨林里的人都知道斯帕多克面包店在哪儿。这不是一场寻常的关于能力的较量，因为我知道那些小游戏通常都有什么把戏。

我想……当我终于意识到发生了什么的那一瞬间，我的呼吸变得局促起来。

赫敏·格兰杰正在和我调情。

我走近了她，在我这么做的时候，我仔细观察着她身上的细节，因为真相和谎言总是在细节中渗透出来的。渐渐地，我注意到她的手抖得那么轻微，当我直直地盯着她的时候，她的眼睛看向我的时间已经完全超过了几秒钟。

“那么你现在可以带我去转转了吗？”这个蛮横的女人已经站了起来。

“不。但你也不在乎我的想法，不是吗？”我一面低声说着，一面抓起身旁的长袍环在了自己的工作制服上。

她弯了弯嘴角。“来吧。我会再请你吃一块南瓜馅饼的。”

第十三章完


	14. Chapter 14

她所读到的大部分内容对她来说都是一种启示。赫敏有些吃惊地意识到，德拉科·马尔福内心的某些部分是她从未触及到的。她或许曾成功地在他的浅滩上涉水过一两次，但当他的情绪变得特别脆弱时，他便拒绝向她敞开心扉，转而向那些更寒冷、更黑暗的深渊游去。而他的水下峡谷，她却没有成功地穿过。比如，她并不知道自从他们从霍格沃茨毕业之后，他失去了什么样的权力和身份。

她很想知道，这一切的结果到底还是自作自受吗？她曾经是如此骄傲地认为他们之间那让人难以置信的关系就象征着对抗失败的胜利。经过几个小时的坐立不安、来回走动后，最终她选择了爬到德拉科的身边，然后紧紧地抱住他，一直到她再一次沉入梦乡。

赫敏再次睁开眼睛时，月光又一次从小窗口溢进来。德拉科则在一旁盘腿坐着，双眼看着她。他的神情看起来无比的愤怒。但这比他从前的麻木不仁状态更令人安心。

“你在这里搞什么鬼？”他低声道，“你是疯了吗？”

她坐了起来，伸展了一下她那刚刚从冰冷坚硬的地板上分离出来的僵硬身体。“这是唯一的办法。”

“唯一的什么办法？唯一的和我死在一起的办法吗？”

他开始激动起来，赫敏立刻试着让他平静下来。接着她爬到角落里，找到食物的藏身之处，再打开包裹递给他。“你一边吃一边听我说。”

“格兰杰，你已经完完全全地疯了！你难道不知道他们会对你做些什么吗——”

她用手捂住他的嘴。“我又不是傻子，我知道这么做的风险。拜托你就安安静静地坐下来，一边吃东西，一边听我说我的计划，好吗？”

虽然他依旧很生气，但他还是坐了下来，听从了她的指示。

赫敏尽力简练地说完。“哈利和罗恩打算要进行一次大胆的营救。”

他依然不为所动。“所以他们的计划就是让你也被绑架吗？这完全没有逻辑。”

现在到了有些棘手的部分。赫敏避开他的目光，继续说道，“嗯，他们原本并不知道我被绑架了。但我想他们现在知道了，因为他们会找到我的笔记和指示，这就是为什么他们会尝试营救。你明白了吗？”

他才没明白。于是他停下了吃东西的动作，转而盯着她说：“从头说起。”

“自从你在那个午饭后的下午消失了之后我们一直在四处寻找你。最后一个见到你的人是金妮，顺便告诉你，她特别内疚。她以为你会因为她说的那些话而要去做一些愚蠢的事。”

“哪种愚蠢的事？”他小心翼翼地问道。

赫敏犹豫了片刻。“你知道吗？就是其他……更糟糕的事。”

他叹了口气。“我永远都不是那种会自杀的人，赫敏。”

“当然不！这也是为什么我迅速把那个可能性排除了的原因。你消失了一个星期以后，这个事件就变成了魔法部的官方审理案件了。然后你的父亲收到了第一张赎金条。”她犹豫了一下，“上面要求你们支付一大笔金子……”

“所以，我明白了。我的父亲一定不会表现得很吃惊。”德拉科的视线紧紧地锁定在他手中那刚刚被掰开的面包片上。

“好吧，实际上，他真的很痛苦，”赫敏小声说道，“他怒气冲冲地在魔法部里四处走动，要求知道我们下一步会采取什么样的行动。”

德拉科立刻抬起了头。“你认真的吗？”

“他甚至称呼金斯莱为‘酒肉部长’。”

“该死。”德拉科低声啐了一口，“然后发生了什么？”

“罗恩，哈利，接受了这个案件的调查跟进。同时，我们也在秘密地筹集赎金。”

“你们尝试着筹钱？怎么筹？”

“好吧，我可以告诉你我们去了好几回古灵阁……”

他听完差点被面包呛到。“你是在告诉我，波特和韦斯莱用了他们自己的钱是吗？”

她点了点头。“我们把所有的钱堆在一起，但仍旧差得很远。一直到你父亲把马尔福庄园标到市面上去售卖。”

德拉科瞬间哑口无言。他目瞪口呆地盯着她。赫敏抓住这个机会，把一块火腿，包在面包里，放进了他的嘴里。“你还没吃什么呢。”她提醒道。

他眨眨眼，接着又继续咀嚼着食物，“马尔福庄园真的要卖掉吗？”

赫敏轻哼一声。“是的，但你要注意，没有人付得起那笔钱。”

“啊……我想我能明白为什么。”德拉科喃喃自语着。

“还有，阿利斯泰尔·任弗洛已经死了。”

“什么？！但他正是策划了这起绑架的人！”

“我知道。”赫敏说，“但我对此还是有些怀疑，到目前为止我还不够确信。他被出卖了，德拉科。如果他所雇佣的绑匪已经有了人质，那么他就完全不需要再找一些小白领来充当罪犯。”

“你说的小白领，是什么意思？”

“你还记得那些在古灵阁被偷走的金子吗？”

他朝她露出了一个愉悦的神情。“我当然记得，就是因为那个案件，你才出现在了我的办公室里。”

“是的。但实际上，它们是被任弗洛偷走的。”

“那个油腔滑舌的杂种！难怪他那个时候那么热衷于让我把我的注意力集中在维金斯的文件上面！我花了好几个月的时间才写完你最后要求的安全报告。

“我知道。”她似笑非笑地说，“我那时候那么常去你的办公室也是为了催促你的，嗯，报告。”

“是的，你那个时候特别执着。”他温柔地说道。接着，他伸出手来抚摸起了她耳畔间的一缕卷发，“不知怎么，我总觉得任弗洛的死将你重新带回了我的身边。”

“的确是这样。”她承认道，“我们接着设法解决了任弗洛的谋杀案的调查。而在那个时候，他的谋杀案和你的绑架案并没有被认为是相关的事件。直到一个名叫克劳斯·菲兹的男子被确认为是凶手，DMLE才即刻发布了逮捕令准备逮捕他。可是魔法部的人并不相信菲兹和你的绑架案有关，我也很担心他们对菲兹的处置会导致他的同伙对你做一些不利的事。”

“啊，我想我现在明白是怎么一回事了……”

“当然，我还没有证据。虽然哈利和罗恩相信我，但他们并没有那个权力仅仅根据直觉就发起营救行动。所以我……我付钱给了菲兹的同伙，独自去拜访了他们那儿的一个著名的酒吧。我基本上是将自己拱手送给了他们。”

德拉科闭上了双眼，但这么做并不能阻止那些可能发生在她身上发生的恐怖画面不停地出现在他的脑海中。“赫敏……”

“这是唯一能让DMLE的人找到这里的办法！还有一件事情我无比确信，那就是罗恩和哈利一定会前来寻找我的。尽管他们肯定不认可我这种做法。”

“是个人都不可能认可！”德拉科生气地说道。

“还有，其实他们并不需要怎么准备，他们只要找到这里就可以了。”

“但是你们都不清楚‘这里’究竟是哪里！”

赫敏冷冷地看了他一眼。“啊，你这个缺乏信念的人。”她站起来，踢掉左脚的鞋子，接着把左脚停放在他的膝盖上。“提醒你一下，这是你两年前送给我的生日礼物。”

德拉科抱起她的脚，小心翼翼地将他那脏兮兮的拇指放在了她的拱下，直到他找到脚踝所在的位置。在那儿他认出了她戴着的那条白金脚镯，却不知道它有什么新的作用。上面悬挂着的吊坠是一个黑色的心形。

“这是什么？”

“麻瓜的GPS追踪器，是由在新苏格兰场工作的迪恩·托马斯的继父提供的，虽然菲兹从我这里拿走了一切魔法物件，但这个吊坠在搜查过程中幸存了下来。”

德拉科把她拉进了自己的怀里，那双银灰色眼睛里的神情看起来有些紧张。“我就知道和我结婚的是一个天才。”

“但和你离婚的是一个傻瓜。”她将自己的脸颊埋入他的手掌中，说道。

“不。”他摇了摇头，“你选择离开我是正确的。”

她抬起头来吻了他的下颚，当上面的胡茬刮痛她时，她轻微地皱了皱眉头。“但让我们两人都身处痛苦之中是正确的吗？”

“可我才是这一切痛苦的始作俑者。如果我真诚地向你道歉，你还会回到我的身边吗？”

她用手臂环住了他的项颈，“这是你对我的第三次求婚吗？”

“我想是的。”他微笑着说。

赫敏很高兴看到他又恢复到了良好的状态。“在一个肮脏的地牢的地板上，在你饿得半死，到处都是危险，死亡笼罩着我们的情况下？”

“显然如此。所以你的回答是什么？”

她似乎在考虑这个问题，同时把玩着他那肮脏的衬衫上的纽扣。“当然，为什么不呢？”

德拉科盯着她问道，“‘当然，为什么不呢？’这是‘好的’的意思吗？”

赫敏咧嘴一笑，“那样太庄重了。”

“虽然这话听起来并不像道歉。”他看起来很严肃，有些犹豫地说道，“但在这里的几个星期里，我脑海中唯一想做的事情，就是告诉你我有多么多么地抱歉。”

她解开了他衬衫的前两个扣子，把她温暖的手放在他的胸脯上。她已经太久没有在床上碰触碰过他了，太久没有在床上抱着，用手抚摸着她熟悉的身体轮廓了。而这偏偏是她曾经在这段混乱的关系中最为熟悉不过的。

“多么多么地抱歉，嗯？别说出来，马尔福，证明给我看。”

此时在他脸上的表情简直千年难遇。她用她的话给予了回答，“在一个肮脏的地牢的地板上，在你饿得半死，到处都是危险，死亡笼罩着我们的情况下？”

“别担心。”她把他拉向了自己，“我向你保证我们会很快做完的。”

最后，他们的确是很快就做完了。但这并不是德拉科的错。

地牢的门忽然被人打开了。

罗恩的声音听起来像是他被什么东西恶心到了。“你说他们有致命的危险！梅林知道赫敏会发生什么事，这可是你自己说的！我虽然把门砸开了，但我完全不知道我到底要找些什么。等等，我看到他们流在地板上的血了！”

哈利则是非常平静地穿过烟雾和尘土，坏笑着在罗恩面前挥动着一只手。接着他开始咳嗽起来，“这个小地方简直能够杀了我，罗恩。”然后他看到德拉科和赫敏正在他们的牢房里，两人都站在远处的墙角处。更准确地说，是德拉科把她保护在自己与墙角之间，而哈利认为他这么做是正确的。

 

“你们两个还活着吗？”他大声喊道。

“安静点。”赫敏终于从德拉科身后探出头来，低声说道。

德拉科松了一口气，但这也没有让他放弃这个羞恼哈利的机会。“你的时间观念简直就是一团垃圾，波特。你本应该在五分钟之后才出现在这里的。”

“或者你可以试着把你要做的事提前个五分钟。”哈利说。

“好极了，”罗恩低声说，“现在我必须用我的眼睛来洗洗我的耳朵。”他迈开大步四处走着，以确保走廊的其余部分是安全的。

 

赫敏急忙奔向了哈利，接着投入了他的怀抱中。“谢谢你来救我。”

“我应该谢谢你亲自创造了一个需要我们营救的人。”他有些生气地说，“你真的没事吗？”

“好极了。”

“很好。但我希望你永远都不会再做出这样的事了，不然我不会再和你说一句话，你明白了吗？噢，当然还有金妮。当她听说了你的计划之后，她几乎就要崩溃了。”

她拉着他的手，然后紧紧握住了它。“我很抱歉，但我不得不这么做。”

“我明白，谁叫你是一个要命的天才。”说完他转向了德拉科，“听着马尔福，她精明得很。”

德拉科点头，“我读二年级的时候就知道了。”

罗恩转过身来，神情看上去有些急切。“我们真的该离开了。”

哈利先把德拉科赶出了门外，但赫敏却急急忙忙地跑到了窗户底下，——那个藏着德拉科的羊皮卷轴的地方。

“那是什么？”哈利问道。

“这个世界上最诚挚的道歉。”赫敏有点含糊地告诉他。然后她急忙把那卷着的羊皮纸塞进了她衬衫的下方，确保了它的安全之后，赫敏也和站在外面的几个人一同离开了。

在他们沿着走廊跑向出口的时候（或者从德拉科的情况来说，蹒跚地走向出口），楼上的时钟又开始发出了声响。而听到声音后的德拉科难以自抑地开始计算起了时钟的“嘀嗒”声。

八，九，十……

德拉科突然在出口处停了下来，于是罗恩毫无防备地撞上了他的后背。

“马尔福，看在——”

“十二。”德拉科微笑着说，“你们几个，新年快乐。”

~~End~~


End file.
